Time Changes Everything For Team Austin
by SimplyDonna
Summary: What would have happened if Ally had left Miami and gone to the Music University of New York? Find out in this fanfic. Plus, find out if Team Austin can withstand the year apart, or if friendships and relationships will be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT GUYS. I'm backkkkkkk. With a new story. I don't know where the wind will blow me on this one. =] This story is unrelated to any other fanfic I've written. It is set right after Austin's album release party in the Season 1 finale. However, in this story, you will learn what would have happened if Ally actually went to the Music University of New York. Let me know what you think. =]**

Ally's POV

I've just been accepted into the Music University of New York. And I'm going. I'm leaving Miami. My dream is finally coming true.

Maybe I'll even overcome my stage fright when I'm there!

Yes, I will miss my friends, Trish, Austin, and Dez. But, they understand why I'm going.

At first they were really upset, and very rude. They didn't even realize it was in New York, they thought it was in Miami. Well, Dez knew. But, Dez is a whole different story.

Even though they were upset and angry, at Austin's album release party, they played a video for me, saying they'd miss me. They all told me they knew it was for the best and that they couldn't stop me from living out my dream.

Honestly, I think it upsets Austin the most. I mean, we're partners. I know what he's thinking, when I'm in New York, I won't write songs for him anymore, and his music career will be over, while mine is soaring off. But, I promised him I'd continue to write songs for him and send them to him. And we can facetime every day, so it will be like I'm practically there.

I really will miss them though. It will be hard. But, it will work out. It's only for one year, and then I'll be back in Miami. The music school has a one year program for high school students. Eventually I could get into their collegiate program, but not until I graduate. So, I will be back in Miami for my senior year.

Oh, I hear someone coming upstairs, so I'll write more later.

Love,

Ally

I closed my songbook and looked up, just as Dez was entering the practice room.

"Oh! Hey, Ally! Have you by chance seen my dragon pen anywhere? I can't find it, and I thought the last place I put it was in the hole of the guitar on display downstairs, but its not there."

"Dez, I've told you, you cannot put things in the instruments. Its against the rules."

"So, do you have it?"

"Yes, its on the counter downstairs by the cash register. Try not to break anything."

"Thanks Ally! Oh, hey have you talked to Austin today?"

"Uhm, not since this morning. Why?"

"He seems upset. I don't know. I'll see you later." Then he walked out.

Hmm...why is Austin upset? Is it because I'm leaving? I guess that would make sense.

I do feel bad about leaving him, but this is my dream, and I have to do it. Besides, it is just for one school year, I'll be back this summer, and it will be like I never left.

I stayed in the practice for a little while longer, until I heard a crash from downstairs. Oh no.

I walked down and saw that Dez had knocked over a whole stack of guitars...again.

"Dez! What happened?!"

"I was just trying to put my leprechaun coin in a guitar for safekeeping! But then the whole shelf came down. You should really buy more sturdy shelves." He gave me a disapproving look, which made me want to slap him in his face.

"Didn't we just talk about how you're not supposed to put things in the instruments?!"

"I thought that only applied with my dragon pen..."

"No! It applies with everything! Out, just get out!"

"Touchhyyyyy. Fine, I'll go. But, Austin just called me. He said he wants to talk to you."

Why didn't he just call me then. Ugh. "Okay. Now get out so I can clean this up!"

Austin probably wants to talk to me again about songs. He's kind of freaking out, but I don't blame him. Not at all.

But, I did promise him I'd still write songs, so he should relax. Everything will stay exactly the same.

Well, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

So basically my whole word is crumbling apart. Ally is leaving. She's going to Miami for our Junior Year of school. Which basically means Team Austin is falling apart.

I mean, yeah, she did promise to write me songs. But, seriously? She's going to ride off into the sunset and forget all about us. Most likely.

So, my career is over. Pretty much. I'm sure I'll still get some gigs booked. Maybe I'll find someone else to write me songs...

And, Ally and her dad have told Dez, Trish, and I that we are still allowed to use the practice room whenever we want. So, that won't change. Just, Ally won't be there.

I really need to talk to her. Like, a real talk. She's leaving tomorrow, and she's one of my best friends. Actually, as of late, I've been seriously crushing on her, but obviously it wasn't meant to be. I can't tell her, especially because she's leaving. And, we're just friends.

I was thinking about all of this before I got out of bed. Finally I decided to get up and be productive. I needed to see Trish and ask her about my next gig. I'm pretty sure its at the mall, but I can't remember.

After I met with Trish I called Dez.

"Hey Austin!"

"Dez, where are you?"

"Oh, I'm at Sonic Boom. I left my dragon pen there and I need it for my next video."

"Hmm..okay. Tell Ally I really need to talk to her today. We should all hang tonight, since she leaves tomorrow."

"That's really bumming you out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it just feels like everything is ending, ya know?"

"Well, she said she'd still-"

"I know, I know. She said she'd still write me songs. But, she's going to be busy, and I don't think it will really happen."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to get a new songwriter eventually I guess. I mean, once we know that Ally has stopped."

"I understand. Well, dude, I've gotta go, I need to put my leprechaun coin somewhere for safe keeping. Do you know of any good place?"

Why does he have a leprechaun coin? He does know that leprechauns aren't real right? He once convinced me zebras weren't real, but Ally told me they were. "How about in the guitar?"

"Great idea!"

"Okay, make sure you tell Ally I need to talk to her. I'll see you later."

"K, bye." I hung up the phone and started strumming my guitar. Everything is about to change in my life. For the worse, undoubtedly.

**Three Hours Later**

I'm headed up to the practice room at Sonic Boom to talk to Ally. I'm kind of nervous, because, I REALLY like her. But, I can't let it show. I can't let her see how much this is upsetting me.

"Hey Ally."

She turned when she heard my voice. "Austin, hey. So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you before you have to leave tomorrow. This is crazy." So much for not seeming upset.

"Austin, it will be alright. We can talk everyday if you want to. And, I'll be back for Christmas break, and then in just a few more months I'll be back for good. It will be like I never left."

"Hopefully."

"Austin, its fine. Everything will work out."

"Ally, before you go, I just wanted to say, that you are the most talented songwriter and singer that I know. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. You're one of my best friends, and I don't want that to change." Way to pour my heart out.

The look she gave me was worth it though. She looked like she was mentally saying AWW. Actually, she said, "Aw, thanks Austin. It's not going to change. Everything will be exactly the same."

We hugged, and everything FELT fine.

But, I knew. I knew this wouldn't work out.

However, I really wish it somehow would.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I really need to know what you guys think, whether it is good or bad, or any suggestions you have for me. SO PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV **

Ally left this morning for New York. We all went to the airport to say bye to her, but it was hard. Trish and Ally were both crying, which wasn't really that weird. What was weird that Dez was crying too. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, that's really not that weird. That's just Dez.

It was incredibly difficult to say goodbye to Ally today. I felt like I was saying bye to our whole friendship, and that is definitely something I don't want to say bye to.

And now Ally is gone.

I have a gig tomorrow, but I'm not really up for it. It won't be the same without Ally.

Hmm...speaking of Ally..she's facetiming me. I answered.

"Ally, hey. Everything fine?"

"Yeah, Austin it is amazing here!" GREAT. "I just got to my dorm, and oh my pickles its great. My roommate isn't here yet, but I'm sure she'll be just amazing."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." I'm also dying inside, but who cares?

"Austin, on the plane, I wrote a new song for you" Did she say song? "I want you to sing at your gig tomorrow."

"Seriously? Send it to me!" This is great. Beyond great actually.

"I already did. I really like this one Austin. Anyway, I should go. I need to unpack, and there is an orientation in an hour."

Bummer. "Oh, okay."

"I miss you guys already."

"We miss you too. But, like you said, things will work out." I actually don't believe this, but whatever.

"Of course. Right. Really gotta go, bye Austin!"

"Bye, Ally."

Her face disappeared from my screen and I immediately checked for the new song.

It was amazing. It was all about overcoming obstacles, and never letting anything come between friends.

It was perfect, and it MEANT something. That's what I loved about Ally's songs, they always have a meaning to them. This song described the situation we're in now.

And with this song, I started to hope. I started thinking that maybe this would work out after all.

It would be just like Ally said. We'd facetime every day, she'd send me songs, and it will be just like she never left.

If only I knew how wrong it was of me to hope something as silly as that.

**Ally's POV**

Arriving at the music school was one of the best feelings I've ever had in my life. This was definitely a beginning.

What's weird is that it also feels like an end. I'm not sure to what, but to something.

I wrote a new song for Austin to perform, so I sent that to him immediately, and told him through facetime.

As soon as I hung up, someone came into my dorm room.

"Hey, you must be Ally. I'm Cindy."

"Its great to meet you. This school is amazing, isn't it?"

"It is! I've only seen a little bit of it, and by that I mean, just the dorms. We should go walk around a bit before orientation starts."

"Yeah! I mean, unless you want to unpack.."

"Nah, I'll do that later. Let's go!"

So we went. We walked around the campus, and my goodness, it really is amazing. I feel so at home here already.

And, Cindy is awesome. We got to know each other as we journeyed around. She plays the flute and the piccolo, and she dabbles on the clarinet. She also did gymnastics for 15 years, which is awesome, because I've never known anyone who could do gymnastics. And, I can't even do a cartwheel. Maybe she could teach me...

She was really interested in hearing about the songs I write, and learning about Austin. I don't blame her, it is pretty awesome. So, I told her all about being partners, and friends, with Austin Moon.

We really clicked. I could tell we would easily become best friends. Which is good, since we are room mates after all.

We went to orientation together, and were assigned to groups. Luckily they assigned groups based on where we were sitting at the time, just so we could meet a few new people. I met a girl named Donna, who also played the flute, who seemed really cool, and Cindy thought so too, so we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other. Also, in our group was a guy named Peter, who played the trumpet, a girl named Eliza, who was quiet, and played the cello. And, there was this reaaallllllyyy cute guy named Damon, who plays the guitar and piano.

Damon was literally so gorgeous, Cindy thought so too, but she was more interested in a guy named Luke, who played the saxophone.

As I was talking to Damon, my phone started buzzing.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

I looked at my phone, it was Austin. I looked up at Damon and said, "Nah, I'll just call him back later."

I ignored the call. It made me feel bad, but I didn't want to answer a call from a guy while talking to Damon.

He was so cool. He'd been playing the piano since he was six. He was in a band, but left when he was accepted into the school.

At the end of orientation, Cindy, Donna, Damon, Luke and I went to a frozen yogurt place down the street. It was delicious, and it was really good to be hanging out with other musicians.

It makes me miss Miami. I love it here, and its only the first day. But, I do miss my friends back home.

But, something keeps eating at me, it was so easy for me to ignore that call from Austin earlier. What does that mean?

I already have new friends here in New York, but, I won't be here forever. And, I'm already feeling myself slipping away from the Ally I was in Team Austin.

And, it's only the first day.

**PLEASE REVIEW! =] Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

*3 Months Later*

Austin's POV

Today I am picking a new songwriter. I am in desperate need for some new songs to sing, and my last partner hasn't sent me any in...well, I guess that would be 2 months now.

Yeah, Ally.

I haven't even talked to Ally for at least 2 weeks. And, when we did talk, it was just texting, and just a simple conversation that went like,

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Great. You?"

"Great."

And that was it. Yeah, I know.

She had been so convinced that this was going to work out, that even I had started to believe it. But, no. It didn't.

At the beginning it was doing alright. She consistenly sent me one new song a week, for 4 weeks. We talked at least once a day, and it really was like she was still here.

But, then school started again in Miami, and she became really busy in school. We just sort of stopped talking.

People always ask me, "Hows Ally doing in New York?" And, honestly, I dont know.

Which depresses me. Deeply. Ally was one of my best friends, and now we're like strangers. We promised each other that we would somehow work this out, and we didn't. We betrayed ourselves.

Ally hasn't even been talking to Trish lately either. From what Trish tells me, Ally is really good friends with her room mate Cindy, and a girl named Donna. Also, Ally has a boyfriend. Named Damon. That disgusts me. I think I'm jealous, because, I liked Ally.

But, I don't feel that way anymore. I'm not jealous anymore, and I think that is because I never talk to Ally.

So, now Dez, Trish, and I are trying to find a new songwriter. We're having an audition of sorts. Anyone who wants to apply has to attach an original song, and we will pick from the selection.

I mean, I'm happy for Ally. She's in New York, living out her dream. But, she's only going to be there for the rest of the school year.

If this continues, the whole Ally not talking to us thing, she may not have friends here in Miami to welcome her home.

And, THAT, is a depressing thought. My best friend, my songwriter, one of my favorite people in the entire world, is now a stranger.

Team Austin isn't the same anymore.

When Ally left, everything changed.

Because, Time Changes Everything.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY NEED SOME REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. =] THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

*1 Month Later*

**Austin's POV**

Its almost Christmas! I am so excited, I can't even handle it. I have like 5 gigs this month, and that is totally exciting.

I don't know how Trish managed that, but its awesome!

My new songwriter, Lindsey, is amazing. She's written me eight new songs, ALREADY. And, all of them are completely amazing.

And, Lindsey is super hot. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. We've become good friends this past month, and I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up dating, soon.

Dez, Trish, Lindsey and I hang out practically every day. Lindsey has a huge house, with a pool and a game room, so we converted the game room into a practice room. Its really nice actually.

Dez, Trish, and I haven't talked to Ally in over a month. Not at all. We stopped going to Sonic Boom, didn't use the practice room there anymore. We replaced her as songwriter. She's a stranger to us now. It's kind of sad, but now that I think of it, I don't really care. I can barely remember all of the amazing times I spent with Ally, since we never talk anymore.

And, I really do mean never. No talking on the phone, face time, texting, Facebook. Nothing. Not even Trish. Trish has become really good friends with Dez lately, which is weird. I don't think Trish is even upset about not talking to Ally, at least, she doesn't show it.

Life moved on. And that's okay. It was bound to eventually.

**Ally's POV**

My life right now is incredible. I'm living out my dream in New York. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. And, the best boyfriend, Damon.

He really is the sweetest. We play piano together practically every day, and write songs for each other. Serious and silly songs. It's so amazing. Just last week he got me a necklace with a music note on it. Its perfect. I love it.

I'm going home for Christmas. To Miami.

It's weird. I'm heading home, I'm going to see my dad, which is great! But, its also weird. I kind of stopped talking to my friends back home. With everything going on here, I just haven't found the time to talk to them.

I feel kind of bad about it, but I'm sure they'll understand. I'll talk to them over break, and everything will be fine.

Although, I'm pretty sure I promised Austin I'd keep writing songs for him, and I didn't do that. And, Trish was my best friend, and now I never talk to her.

I don't even consider her my best friend anymore. My best friend is Cindy. We do everything together.

I guess, I should just admit it. I betrayed my friends back in Miami, and its my fault we don't talk anymore.

But, then again. I don't really care all that much.

I'm sure when I'm back, especially for the summer and senior year, that everything will be fine. And, we'll go back to how we were before I left.

Everything will work out. Won't it?

This was making me feel bad, so I texted Trish.

"Hey Trish!"

"Ally?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow. Hi. I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been really busy."

"Oh, that's fine."

"What's been going on in Miami?"

"You should call me, I can explain it better over the phone."

So I called her. And she told me the news. They replaced me. They have a new songwriter.

I guess I can't really blame them, I did kind of bail on them. I didn't even talk to them for so long!

At least Trish and I seem to be okay. We talked on the phone for another two hours. She told me of school back in Miami, and the new songwriter, and how Austin and Dez are doing. I told her about music school and Damon, and all my new friends.

When I go back to Miami, at least I'll have Trish.

I didn't text Austin because, he replaced me. And, I'm not sure how I feel about that yet. I feel bad. And, I haven't talked to him for so long, that I don't even know what to talk about anymore. I feel like I don't know him.

I guess this will be an interesting winter break in Miami.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been working on my other FanFic. =] I'm starting to get good ideas for this story, so let me know what you guys think. If you read this, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! But, I have some really good ideas for this story now, so expect more updates soon!**

Ally's POV

Well, I'm headed back to Miami. It's Winter Break, and I'm only excited for three things. Seeing my dad, Christmas, and WARM WEATHER. I was not made to be in the cold for so long, or at all actually.

Its my only complaint about the music school. I miss the always perfect weather of Miami.

And, I miss my friends. Now that I've been thinking about it, I've realized that I was such a jerk. I promised them, especially Austin, that nothing would change when I went to New York. But, everything did. I've changed. I've gotten new friends. They replaced me as songwriter. So, really, nothing at all stayed the same.

And now my plane is landing.

I'm home.

As I walk out of the gates in the airport, I see my dad. He has a huge smile on his face and I immediately run into his arms to give him a hug. I didn't realize just how much I missed him.

"Oh Dad. I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ally! Let's go home."

On the ride home I told him all about music school. He listened intently, and finally said, "Ally, what about Trish? And Austin? And the music?"

I guess he noticed I didn't say anything about them. I didn't talk about them at all. I didn't mention any new songs. In fact, I only talked about my new friends.

"Oh, well. We kind of, haven't been talking much. And, they replaced me."

My dad gave me a look, and I knew instantly that he knew it was my fault I hadn't been talking to my friends. "Oh." And thats all was said for the rest of the drive home.

When I got to my house, I went immediately to my room and laid on my bed with head in my pillow. How could I have left my friends like that? Why did I ever go to New York? I would've been just fine here. What am I going to do?

First things first. I need to go to Sonic Boom.

As I walked up the stairs, I could already feel the emptiness of my old practice room. My dad knew something was going on between my friends and I, because they stopped using the practice room, and never came into Sonic Boom anymore.

Trish told me they now practice at the new songwriter's house.

I walk into the room and instantly feel better. Almost everything is the same. The only thing missing is the recording equipment, which is Dez's. And finally, I realized I wasn't alone. My best friend was here.

"TRISH!"

Best friend? Of course, no one could ever replace Trish. How could I have thought anyone else would ever be my best friend?

We hugged and jumped up and down. It was so great to see her. We sat on the couch, while she told me more of what has been going on in Miami. She especially told me what life is like with a new songwriter.

Trish doesn't like her. Trish says Lindsey is a selfish, high maintenance, pig. When I asked her what she meant all Trish said was, "Rich girls, do they ever do anything themselves?"

While trying to find the right way to answer her question, Trish suddenly says, "Hey let's go to the food court. I'm starving."

As we head to food court, I can't help but wonder what Trish meant about Lindsey. Obviously there was something going on that Trish wasn't telling me.

"Trish," I said as we sat down at a table, "What did you mean about Lindsey?"

"Ally, you will most definitely figure it out on your own. And then you can tell me."

Well, that wasn't really an answer. I was just about to tell her that when Trish screamed, "HEY AUSTIN!"

Austin? Oh no. I haven't thought about what to say to him yet. I don't know how to fix what I've done.

Oh crap, someone's approaching behind me. I've closed my eyes, really nervous, and Trish says, "Hey, Austin. Look who's here."

I turn around to face him, and my heart collapses. Austin. My music partner, and one of my best friends. A guy I've always been able to count on. I always thought that one day we would start dating, but when I went to New York, I decided that would never happen. His face changed from a pleasant, happy face to one of shock. I didn't tell him I'd be coming home, and I told Trish not to tell him as well.

"Ally?"

"Hey Austin."

Neither of us seemed to be able to say anything else. We both just kept staring at each other. Trish kept looking back and forth between us, waiting for either of us to say something. Eventually she got tired of this and spoke up. "Soo, Ally is here for Christmas Break. You haven't seen each other in months. Are you just going to stand there?"

With that, we both kind of snapped back into the moment. Austin finally said, "It's really great to see you."

It was kind of awkward, but I could tell he really meant it. This felt like talking to your best friend from back in Kindergarten. But, this was Austin.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too."

I wanted to hug him.

I wanted to tell him how sorry I am for abandoning him. I need to really talk to him.

But I know that this is not the time.

Especially since at that very moment I see a pretty blonde girl walk up to the table. "Hey Austin! Hi Trish." It didn't slip my notice the difference between how she said Austin and Trish. Clearly she liked Austin, and it sounded like she despised Trish.

Austin's eyes immediately snapped from mine to her face. He smiled and said, "Hey Lindsey." I noticed how he said her name. They were obviously good friends, if not more. It made me jealous.

Austin, finally realizing I had never met Lindsey, very awkwardly said, "Oh right. Uh, Lindsey, this is Ally. Ally, this is Lindsey. Our new song writer."

I knew that. I knew they replaced me, but it still hit me like a ton of bricks to hear Austin say it.

Lindsey had obviously heard of me. "Oh Ally! I've heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you."

Something in the way she said that made me not believe her. This girl was not excited to see me. In fact, as soon as she heard it was me I saw her give a very rude look to Trish. Austin didn't notice.

"Well, Austin, I need to go. I just wanted to say that I got the new song done. You guys can come over around 5 to hear it. Anyway, I really need to go."

She walked away. Quickly. It was weird. I still don't know what Trish meant, but something is definitely going on.

I looked back up at Austin. I really wanted to hug him. There are so many things I need to tell him.

But, looking down at me he says, "Ally, it really is great to see you. But, I need to go get Dez. Why don't you come to Lindsey's house with us to hear the new song tonight?"

Hmm..I don't think she really wants me to go..but Austin's inviting me. I need to fix things with us. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great!" He sounded like he genuinely meant it. He started to walk away, but then turned around and did something that really surprised me. He pulled me into a hug.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him. It felt so great to hug Austin again. I can't believe I messed everything up.

He whispered in my ear, "I've really missed you Alls." And then he walked away without another word.

I sat back down at the table. I wanted to ask Trish what was going on with Lindsey. But, she had made it clear that I needed to find out myself.

"Let's go get ready for tonight. Because you are in for a shocker."

**What do you guys think is going on with Lindsey? And can Ally really fix everything that she's messed up with Austin? Let me know what you think! Thanks! =]  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV

Today is not what I expected it to be. Everything started out normal, but then everything changed.

Ally's here. In Miami.

ALLY.

I haven't talked to Ally in ages! I didn't even know she was coming to Miami for break. I had stopped feeling bad about not being around her, and talking to her, and I moved on. But, then she was there, sitting in the food court with Trish, just like nothing had changed.

I took one look at her face, and everything came rushing back. All of the memories of us. When I stole her song and started one of the best friendships and partnerships I could ever imagine. All of the laughs and triumphs. All the times she told me to not touch her book. The hilarity that comes when she tries to dance. The way that she always seems to be smiling. Always puts others in front of her own needs. Ally Dawson.

How could I have forgotten all of that? I'm ashamed I did. I wish I hadn't, I wish I had never stopped talking to her. I wish she had never left. I wish I didn't have to replace her with Lindsey.

Speaking of Lindsey. I thought I liked her, I really did. But, when I walked away from Ally just now, I knew that I could never feel for Lindsey even a shadow of what I felt for Ally.

I'm not sure if my feelings for Ally are still there, or if they're just hiding somewhere deep inside, or if time made them disappear all together. All I know is that I need to talk to Ally. I don't want her to leave again, leaving everything behind. When she goes back to school for the second semester, I want her to still talk to us, to me.

I invited her to go to Lindsey's with us today. I could tell that Lindsey didn't really like Ally, which made me curious. I wanted to know why. Why would Lindsey, who doesn't know Ally at all, not like her? Which is partly why I invited Ally. The other reason is that, seeing Ally there today, I couldn't bear to not be with her anymore. Does that make sense?

I had to leave, to go pick up Dez from the beach, he got a crab stuck on his toe again, and he needed help. I tried walking away from Ally, but my body wouldn't let me. Without even thinking about it, my arms went around her. She immediately responded and threw her arms around me neck. I was hugging Ally again, after months of not talking. My best friend, my partner..

Actually, I guess she's not my partner anymore.

Hm.

Lindsey is my partner now. Its not the same, but its the way it is. Seeing Ally again makes me realize how much I miss how things used to be. How much I've missed Ally over these past few months. How much I wish things would go back to way they were.

Having helped Dez escape from the crab, we headed to Lindsey's house. We went straight into the practice room and saw Lindsey on her laptop sitting on the couch.

"Hey Lindsey."

"Hey guys. Where's Trish?" Why does she always say Trish's name like that?

"She should be here soon."

As I said that Trish walks in, with Ally right behind her. I tried not to smile when I saw Ally, but I don't think I succeeded.

"Hey guys!"

Lindsey finally noticed Ally was there too and said, "Ally? What are you doing here?" She said it so offensively, I couldn't help but quickly say, "I invited her."

Lindsey snapped her head at me, looking shocked, but then smiled. "Well, that's great then. It's nice to have you here Ally."

Ally smiled back, but I could tell she knew that something was going on.

Lindsey started by saying, "So, I was thinking we could go over some of our older material, just so we're still good on that."

Weird. She said she had a new song. Why would she want to play our old stuff. I saw Trish raise her eyebrows and say, "But, we came to hear your new song."

"I don't think its quite ready yet."

I jump in and say, "No, lets hear it. At least, whatever you have."

She looked panicked and looked between Trish and Ally. I guess she finally decided she had to play the new song. She picked up her laptop and played the recording.

The song WAS done. And, it was great. I think one of the reason's I like Lindsey's songs so much is that they remind me so much of Ally's. They have the same fluid lyrics that actually mean something.

But, then Ally gasped.

Something was going on, and I didn't know what. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at Lindsey. I thought she was going to say something, she looked murderous. Lindsey looked a little scared. Trish looked smug.

But, then Ally walked out.

Trish sighed and looked disappointed. Lindsey still looked uneasy. I followed Ally outside.

"Ally!" She turned around, saw me, and kept walking. "Ally, stop."

She stopped but didn't turn to face me. "What is going on Ally?"

I could see her shoulders rise, as if she was taking a deep breath. Slowly she turned toward me and said with a tear in her eye. "Austin, I wrote that song two weeks before I left for New York." And then she walked away.

I didn't have the strength to stop her again.

**Please, please, please review! Thanks! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, I have a huge favor. If you read this chapter, please review. I really need to know what people think of this story, if I'm going to continue. ALSO, tell me if this is your first time ever reading this story, or if you just came because I updated. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I really appreciate it. =] Thanks!**

**Ally's POV**

I guess I understand now why Trish doesn't like Lindsey. I don't like her much myself. In fact, right now I hate her.

Hearing that song play on her laptop brought up a surge of memories, that I had completely forgotten about until that point.

I wrote that song.

There is no doubt in my mind at all, that song is mine. I remember writing it, pouring over my book, working hard on the lyrics, needing them to be perfect.

You see, I wrote fifteen songs a couple weeks before I left for New York. No one noticed how much time I spent writing in my book, or not being around at all. All of that time, I was writing.

I was afraid that my friend's concerns would turn out to be true. I was afraid to let Austin down, and stop writing songs for him. So, I wrote them in advance.

I left my book hiding among the instruments in the practice room. I was hoping that if I ever started to become distant, one of them would find my book. I knew they wouldn't be able to resist reading it, if I wasn't there to stop them.

I wanted them to find the songs and continue on with the music.

But, even I forgot. My worst nightmares came true, but way worse than I ever imagined. I didn't talk to my friends for months. I forgot all about the songs I had written, I didn't even miss my book! I can see now, that the music school blinded me.

But, now I remember. These are my best friends, and I did not mean to abandon them. I intentionally left my book, full of songs, for them to find and use. But, they never found it.

Lindsey did, I guess.

Trish found me earlier and told me all about Lindsey. Trish walked in on Lindsey reading from my book. As soon as she saw the A on the front cover, she knew what was going on. She confronted Lindsey, but she threatened Trish, saying she would tell Dez that Trish likes him, and make up a lie to Austin to get her fired as manager.

Trish knew she couldn't abandon Austin with that evil jerk, so she relented. Since Trish and I weren't talking at the time, she didn't tell me what was going on. Her only hope was that I would come home and expose Lindsey for the pig that she was.

Trish confided that she was disappointed that I didn't yell at Lindsey back there, but I told her it wasn't even worth it. Nothing I did now would change what happened in the past.

But, now Austin knows. I wonder if he believes me, or Lindsey. I guess I wouldn't blame him if he believed her over me, because, even though we have so much history, I didn't make an effort to talk to him at all the past few months.

He seemed pretty shocked when I told him. I left very quickly after that, and Trish followed me, and I haven't talked to Austin since. I wonder what happened after I left. Did Austin go and talk to Lindsey? She could have lied of course.

I guess we will just see how this all pans out.

**Austin's POV**

Could this seriously be happening? Ally just dropped the bomb of a lifetime. Ally claims Lindsey is a fraud, and that Ally really wrote the song.

Is that true?

Ally's not one to lie, so I'm betting she's telling the truth, or at least thinks she is.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I could actually believe Lindsey stole those songs. I always thought they sounded like Ally. I should have realized sooner that those songs were my partner's masterpieces.

Perplexed, I turned around and headed back into Lindsey's house. Dez was cleaning up a drink he managed to spill all over himself and the table. Lindsey was sitting on the couch, looking straight ahead. She popped up as she saw me walk in.

"Austin."

"Is it true?"

"I can explain."

"IS IT TRUE?" I didn't want to waste time dancing around the answer, I wanted to know if Ally was right.

Lindsey looked down at the ground, looking ashamed and highly embarrassed. "Yes."

My heart sank. I knew before she said it that Ally had been right, but I was hoping that somehow I was wrong. Somehow Ally was mistaken.

But, no.

"How could you do that? To Ally, to me?" Anger started bubbling inside of me, until I realized, as Ally had earlier, that it wasn't even worth it.

"Forget it. You're fired. Dez, come on." Dez and I grabbed everything we could carry out of the practice room. We quickly take it to Dez's house and put it in his room, and race back to grab the rest and empty Lindsey's house of any trace that we ever practiced there.

As we walked through the door, I heard Lindsey say, "Austin, I'm so sorry."

I turned around long enough to see her wipe a tear from her cheek. I could manage no words, I felt no pity for this girl, who lied for months to me.

I walked away.

Dez and I just put everything at his house because the only other place we could think of was our old practice room at Sonic Boom. But, I didn't know what to think yet about Ally. She would be leaving again after all. So, we didn't know if we should use her practice room.

I really needed to talk to her. I needed to hear her side of the story. Why did Ally leave her songbook here in Miami? She loves that thing. Were all the songs Lindsey claimed to write from Ally's songbook? When did Ally write them all? It made me extremely curious, so as soon as the equipment was all settled at Dez's house, I headed to Sonic Boom.

A place I hadn't been to for months.

A place that I just now remembered I love.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you read this, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think is going to happen next, because trust me, I have some major twists planned. Thanks! xoxo. =]**

**Austin's POV**

I walked up the stairs that brought back so many memories. The countless times I've raced up them to talk to Ally, all of the times I've performed on them, and the room that they lead to. My practice room. Well, my old practice room.

I haven't been up here in months. It feels strange, but I'm extremely comfortable here. When I walked into Sonic Boom, Ally's dad was at the register and said hello to me very excitedly. He told me Ally was up here, so, here I am.

Do I knock?

I felt like a guest, so I knocked, and waited for Ally to come open the door.

"Austin? You could have just came in." She smiled at me, and turned around and sat on the piano bench.

"Yeah, I know." I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"So..."

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that they were your songs."

"Austin, It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad. I should have recognized.."

"Austin, it's fine."

She seemed to be serious, which was odd. But then again, this is Ally.

"What I don't understand though is...how did Lindsey even get your book?" This question has been eating at me now. Ally keeps that book under lock and key, there's no way she would willingly part with it.

"I left it here." I guess she could tell by my expression that this required more of an explanation, "Austin. I'm so sorry."

What? "Sorry for what?"

"For not talking to you! I completely abandoned you! I'm so sorry!"

Hmmmmmmmm...

"Ally. It happens. You were busy.."

"Austin, I wanted this to work. I wanted it so badly. When I got to New York, I didn't even try anymore."

"We all could have tried harder.."

She cut me off, "Austin. A couple of weeks before I left, I wrote fifteen new songs for you. Fifteen. I was afraid that something like this would happen, even though I didn't want it to. I hoped one of you would find my book, and if we weren't speaking, I hoped you would find the songs."

Oh my gosh. She did all that for us?

"But, Lindsey found them instead."

"Yeah, and I forgot all about them. Can you believe that? I forgot about my book!"

"At least you couldn't yell at anyone to not touch your book."

And then we were both laughing. Then Ally said, "I'm really sorry Austin."

My head was filled with different thoughts. My thoughts ranged from happy that Ally and I were talking, mad at Lindsey, sad at the time Ally and I didn't talk, and confused. I'm so incredibly confused because, I don't know what I feel towards Ally.

"Ally. It's alright. Now we just have to make up for lost time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other in months." I saw her head dip when I said that. "How about we catch up?"

She smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. "Yeah. That sounds amazing."

So we talked. She told me all about living out her dream at MUNY. She told me of her roommate and good friend Cindy. And, unfortunately, she told me about her boyfriend. Damon.

I did not particularly want to talk about Ally talk about another guy made me sick. Luckily, there wasn't much for her to say. She moved on quickly, kind of like she was also anxious to change the subject, or maybe she could just tell I was. She also told me what Trish told her about Lindsey, and how she saw Lindsey stealing Ally's songs. This made me extremely mad again, especially when Ally said Trish was threatened not to tell Dez or I.

"Wait, does Trish really like Dez?"

Ally laughed. I love the sound of her laugh. "Honestly, if she did, I don't think she'd ever admit it. Oh my gosh! Imagine if Trish and Dez started dating!"

This made us both crack up. Now it was my turn. I told her about junior year in Miami. Everything that she missed this year. I didn't mention Lindsey.

Eventually we were all talked out, so we started to play the piano. We played for hours. We played and sang different songs. It was probably the most fun I've had singing in a long time. Because, I'm with my music partner. My real one. No one could ever replace Ally. How could I have ever thought Lindsey could?

We kept playing until Ally's phone started ringing. It was Damon. She answered it immediately, which disgusted me.

I decided it was time to leave, so I got up from the piano bench. As I made my way to the door, I heard Ally say, "Hold on Damon. Austin?" I turned around. "Can we hang out tomorrow? I have an idea for a new song, and I'd really like to work on it with you."

A new song? What? Does this mean she wants to be partners again? Or does this not mean anything? Maybe I'm reading too much into it.

In any case I said, "I'd love to. I'll come by at 10."

"Great."

I turned back around. Smiling to myself I left the room. The last thing I heard Ally say was, "Yeah, I miss you too Damon."

And that knocked the smile right off my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

Its Christmas time in Miami. My life is..getting better. For a while, I felt so lost. I finally feel like I'm getting back on track. Now that I'm in Miami, away from the craziness of New York for a while, and actually speaking to my best friends, I feel much better.

But, I do still miss my roommate Cindy, and my boyfriend, Damon. They really are quite important to me, even though I left my friends for them. I can't wait to see them again when I head back to school.

I talked to Damon on the phone yesterday and I told him all about Miami. I told him of Sonic Boom, I even told him about how Lindsey was stealing my songs. He seemed upset about that, and told me I should have done something more, but I told him I didn't really care. He was still quite upset.

I don't know why.

Hm..

Anyway, Austin is coming over here at 10. I wrote a new song last night, as soon as I got off the phone with Damon. The song is all about the craziness of life bringing you down, so then you just need a second chance. It's pretty good, in my opinion.

I was replaying the song, when Austin walked into the room.

"Hey."

"Is that the song?"

"Uh, yeah. You want to hear all of it?"

"Yeah."

I played the whole song for him, and when it was over, I finally looked over at him. He was smiling.

"That was amazing."

"Really?"

"Of course Ally. All of your songs are amazing."

"Thanks."

I didn't know what to say. You see, I really want to start writing for Austin again. I've missed it so much. But, how do you ask someone if you can be partners again?

"Ally? Who is that song for?"

That surprised me, obviously it was for us. For him to sing. "You."

"Oh."

Oh? What does he mean, oh? But then he smiled. He was practically glowing, he looked so happy.

"Does this mean we're partners again?"

I had to look at his face twice to see if he was joking, but I finally realized he was serious. "Yes. Yes it does." And then, I too, was glowing.

**Two Days Later**

This has probably been the best break of my whole life. I've fixed everything with my friends here in Miami, and its Christmas in three days! Its incredible.

I've been spending every possible minute with my friends the past two days. Since Trish has gone through two different jobs, and Dez was repainting his fish bowl, (yeah, that's Dez for you), I've mainly just been with Austin.

Let me tell you, Austin is the most incredible person to hang out with. As he puts it, we're making up for lost time, so we've been busy.

We've gone swimming, we've eaten at every restaraunt in the food court, we've gone bowling, seen a movie, gotten ice cream, wrote a new song, recorded it, and now we're going back to Sonic Boom, just to chill.

I had forgotten how fun Austin is.

Which actually has been making this kind of difficult, because the more I'm around Austin, the more I'm forgetting about Damon. Sometimes, when Austin and I are walking, our hands accidently bump, and an electric shock shoots through me. I don't know what's going on, but its definitely weird.

And, Damon is my boyfriend!

Maybe I should stop hanging with Austin so much.

I can't believe I just said that. I can't do that. I don't want to do that. I love being around Austin. And, we definitely do need to make up for lost time.

So, we're at Sonic Boom now. I have to work for a while, so Austin goes back and forth from playing the piano on the sales floor, and just standing at the counter talking to me.

We talked about anything and everything. There was never a moment of our conversation where we didn't know what to say. No awkward silences. It was fun.

Austin was at the counter telling me a story of a guy he saw on the beach today, who was chased by a seagull when my phone started ringing. It was Damon.

I stopped laughing and said, "Hey."

"Ally, hey. So, who's the beach bum?"

"What?" Wait, what? What? Oh my god, is he here? I turned around, looking at the entrance to the store, and there was Damon, standing in the doorway.

"Damon!"

I vaguely heard Austin say, "Damon?", but I went and threw my arms around Damon's neck.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you. And, I really wanted to see what Sonic Boom was like since you told me all about it, its amazing."

"I can't believe you're here!"

He leaned down and kissed me. It was nice. I was so glad he was here. I couldn't believe it, but it made me happy.

And then I remembered Austin. He was slowly walking up to us. "Oh, right. Damon, this is Austin, Austin this is Damon."

They shook hands, but it looked unnatural, I don't know.

Austin asked, "How'd you get here? And, how long are you staying?"

He sounded possessive, but, I was just imagining that, right? Suddenly I felt really awkward, but the two guys looked at ease.

"Well, my parents decided to come to Florida for Winter Break. They're up about three hours North from here. They let me drive down here to see Ally, but I have to head back tomorrow."

"Where are you going to stay tonight?"

I was speechless. I'm glad Austin was asking the questions, whose answers I craved, because somehow I couldn't speak.

"I told my parents I'd just sleep in the car."

In the car?

"That's stupid. You can come to my house."

What? Did Austin just invite Damon to his house? What is going on?

Okay, Damon is my boyfriend. I live in Miami. Damon's family went on vacation to Florida. Damon drove to Miami to see me. He's sleeping at Austin's house tonight.

WHAT?

"Thanks man. So, babe, you gonna show me around?"

Babe? Since when does he call me babe?

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course."

And then I remembered Austin, again. I looked at him. "Austin, I guess we'll talk later?"

"Yeah, we could all go out for some pizza later. Damon? What do you say?"

"Sounds great man."

"Ally, I have to go to Lindsey's real quick. She texted me saying I left something there, so I'll see you later."

I was about to say okay, and Austin was starting to walk away when Damon suddenly said, "Actually, how about we all hang out. We could all go to Lindsey's real quick, and then go do something, like hit the beach or whatever you guys do around here."

Hmm...

I looked to Austin to answer. He looked puzzled. "Alright, that sounds fine. Ally, you should tell Trish and Dez."

I texted them, and told them the plan. They would meet us at the beach.

Damon, Austin, and I all started walking towards Lindsey's house. It was super weird, because each guy was walking on either side of me. It was kind of uncomfortable.

I'm glad Damon is here, but, I don't want to see Lindsey, and I really just want to hang out with Austin more.

Why did Damon even suggest that we all go to Lindsey's anyway? I thought he wanted me to show him around Sonic Boom.

I guess I'll find out soon enough.

**Hahaha, for all of you who guessed Damon was coming to Miami, you were right! And, I promise that this was actually the plan all along, so your comments aren't what made me write it in. Heehee. =]**

**Let, me know what you think, pretty please. Thanks!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV

Things had been going so smoothly. Incredible, even. I've practically been glued to Ally the past couple days, making up for lost time.

I want to leave so great an impression on her, that when she goes back to school, we won't lose contact...again.

So, we've been doing everything together, swimming, eating, seeing movies, hanging at Sonic Boom. It was a blast.

But then the unthinkable happened. Something I never expected. Damon came.

Damon, Ally's boyfriend. Perfect.

How am I supposed to hang out with Ally, accomplishing what I need to, if he's here. Plus, I don't like him. Yes, I offered to let him stay at my house tonight, but I knew Ally wouldn't want him to sleep in his car all night. Plus, we have a guest room at my house. Not that I wanted him to come.

I guess it comes down to this. I like Ally. I'm jealous of Damon.

I realllllllllyyyy like Ally actually. Hanging out with her so much has been like a dream come true, and has really made me realize my feelings for her.

But, now Damon is here, reminding me yet again how very much Ally is not mine.

Lindsey texted me, out of the blue, that I left a microphone at her house, so I was going to go get it, when Damon said we should all go. I didn't understand why he would want to go to Lindsey's house. That didn't make sense, it wasn't like he new her.

Damon, Ally, and I walk into Lindsey's house, our old practice room. Lindsey was sitting on the couch with her laptop, and she popped up when we walked in.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I just found it underneath the chair yesterday." She handed me the microphone. "I'm really sorry again, I don't know why I..." But then she stopped midsentence.

My eyes followed hers, she was looking at Damon. Damon was staring at her.

"Damon?"

"Lindsey?"

What? Do they know eachother? I looked to Ally, but she looked just as confused.

Damon and Lindsey both stepped forward and gave each other a hug. What is going on?

"Uh...I take it you two know each other?"

Damon looked at me, and quickly let go of Lindsey, realizing what it looked like. He glanced at Ally, apologetically, and said to me, "Yeah, we used to date."

Ally finally spoke, "Date?"

Awkward.

Damon tried to shrug it off, "We dated for a while, it was no big deal, and then Lindsey moved here."

Ally looked terrible, a mix of anger, confusion, and depression. "Oh."

"Its no big deal babe."

Ugh, I hate when guys call girls babe. Its like they're in object, instead of a person. I could tell Ally didn't like it either because she said, "By all means then honey, why don't you two catch up?"

And then she walked out.

I couldn't help but laugh, and I was going to go out after her, but Damon pushed me aside and ran after her.

I didn't want to intrude, so I turned to Lindsey.

"Weird."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Damon in over a year."

"Why'd you guys break up?"

"Well, officially, because I moved, but I would've broken up with him anyway."

"Why?"

"He cheated on me. He doesn't know I know that."

Oh my god. Ally's dating a cheater.

"Oh, wow. That sucks."

"Yeah, so I'd watch out for Ally. That guy will do anything."

"Yeah, I will," And then, I don't know what happened, maybe I felt sorry for her, I asked her, "Hey, do you want to come hang out with us, we're all going to the beach."

"Really?"

I could tell she didn't understand why I'd be asking her that, after everything that happened.

"Yeah, it will be fun."

"Hm..yeah I'd love to."

"Awesome. Let me go see if they're ready."

I walked out the door, but I didn't have to go far. I saw them sitting on a bench by the pool. Ally looked upset, but then Damon said something to her, but I didn't make out what he said. In any case, it made Ally smile and nod, and Damon kissed her. Ugh. They got up, hand in hand, and walked back towards Lindsey and I.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah dude. We're good."

I honestly didn't care what Damon thought at all, so I looked to Ally.

"Ally?"

"Yeah Austin. Its fine."

I looked her in the eye, and she nodded. I realized she didn't want to linger, so I said, "Let's go have some fun!"

We headed towards the beach, and met up with Dez and Trish. And, for a while, it was fun. We swam, and played volleyball, and we all got ice cream. Dez and Trish headed back to the water, Ally went to get her book from Sonic Boom, Lindsey and Damon headed to get some water, and I was just soaking up the sun. Very nice, very fun.

Unfortunately, some people in our group had a little more fun than others.

**Hmmmmmmm...what do you think happens? What does Austin mean at the very end? Hahahahahhah, you shall find out later, but what do you think? Please Review! =]**

**ALSO, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE NEW EPISODE?**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you read this, please please please take 30 seconds and review! I need to know who is actually reading this, and tell me if this is your first time reading it.  
**

**Austin's POV**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I could literally punch him in the face right now! That two timing jerk!

Oh my god!

I just got up from my towel on the beach to get a drink of water, and what do I see? Oh my god. DAMON AND LINDSEY ARE FULL ON MAKING OUT ON ONE OF THE BENCHES.

Oh my god!

Oh no, Ally. That jerk! How could he do that to Ally? Does he not realize how amazing she is?

And LINDSEY. She just warned me that he was a cheater! I never suspected she would help him in the act!

I can't believe this. I don't know what to do. They didn't see me watching them, even though I must have gasped pretty loudly. So, they don't know I know. Do I tell them? Do I tell Ally? I don't know what to do, I'm kind of freaking out here. Poor Ally.

I've been pacing back and forth now for a while. I don't stop, not until I hear a voice, repeatedly calling my name, that stops me in my tracks. Ally.

"Austin! What are you doing?"

"Ally. Hey. Nothing, I'm not doing anything. Why? Does it look like I'm doing something? What are you doing? Are you doing anything? Oh, nothing? That's cool."

I told you I was freaking out.

"Austin!" She grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to stop. She looked amused, carefree. Just wait until she finds out her boyfriend is a cheater, bet she won't be so carefree then. But then I realized, I can't tell her. That would crush her. I didn't do anything wrong, I don't want to be the one that has to tell her, so I can't. At least, not yet.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm, uh, wrong? Nothing. I gotta go, my parents need me to uh, sort the..uh..dishes. Bye!"

Sort the dishes? Seriously? I ran away from her, heading home. This is ridiculous. Why would someone ever do that to Ally?

Ally is the most amazing girl I've ever met, she doesn't deserve that.

That complete jerk.

I went home, crashing on my bed, thinking about what would happen. Damon is supposed to sleep here tonight. Will he show up later? Will Ally catch them together? I don't know what is going to happen.

**Ally's POV**

Well, that was weird. I was starting to worry about what could possibly be wrong with Austin, when I'm lifted off my feet.

"Damon! Put me down!" We both are cracking up, and he eventually drops me back on the towel.

"Ally, Miami is amazing."

"I know right! And you haven't even se-" I was going to tell him all about my favorite hang out spots, but he stopped me.

"So, Lindsey was wanting to show me a few places real quick. You okay with Dez and Trish here?"

What?

"Uh.."

He kissed me real quick and said "Thanks babe." And then he walked away with Lindsey.

Oh my gosh. I can't believe he did that. He wouldn't let me show him around, and now he's letting her? And why does he keep calling me babe?!

Lindsey and Damon used to date, and now he's ditched his GIRLFRIEND to go hang with his ex. He came to visit ME.

After taking a few breaths, I join Dez and Trish in the water. Trish notices I'm alone and says, "Ally, where's Damon?"

"Uhm, Lindsey is showing him around Miami."

Trish gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, its fine. No big deal. They'll be back later, I guess."

I could tell Trish wanted to say more, but she just nodded. "Where's Austin?"

"He said his parents needed him at home. I don't know, he was acting really strange. Super weird."

"Hmm. Well, that's Austin for you. He's a weird kid." We both started cracking up, until Dez started attacking us with his toy shark.

We got into a full out battle, splashing each other, and really having fun. I wish Austin were with us too. It'd be even better.

I wonder what made him act so strange.

But, whenever I think of that, it reminds me that Damon went off with Lindsey. How could he do that?

Hours pass, Dez, Trish, and I finally head back to the mall. Damon and Lindsey haven't come back yet. We catch a movie. Afterwards, still no sign. We head back to Sonic Boom, and there they are. Damon and Lindsey, cracking up, leaning on the counter.

"Damon."

"Hey Ally. Lindsey was just telling me of this one time when,"

I didn't care, didn't wanna know. I grabbed his arm and yanked him out the door. It was nearly ten, he needed to get to Austin's house anyway.

Damon hung out with Lindsey all day today, I didn't even get any texts from him. He was about to get an earfull.

**Austin's POV**

It's almost ten and Damon still hasn't gotten here yet. Maybe he won't come after all.

I was about to text Ally and find out, when I could hear shouting outside. I looked out my window to see Ally and Damon.

"Damon, you hung out with her for hours!"

"Ally, nothing happened! I swear!" He's lyingggg to you Ally.

"You were with her all day!"

"I swear, we're just friends." Nope, no you're not.

"Why'd you let her show you around then, and not me?"

"Ally, I don't know. I'm sorry. I just thought that, I'll be able to see you everyday when break is over, but I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

Oh, I bet you're real worried about that.

"Damon."

"I swear Ally. You're my girlfriend, I like YOU. Not her."

I wanted so badly to go down there and punch him in the face. Ally was clearly not thinking the same thing. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"No its fine. I'm sorry. I should have been hanging out with you. You are my girlfriend after all."

I was disgusted by this, so I finally went to the door, and opened it to let Damon in.

"Hey man. Thanks for letting me stay here. You should have stayed at the beach today, we had a sick day."

I just bet you did.

"Where's you're restroom at dude?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall."

"Thanks man."

He walked away, and I turned to Ally.

"Are you okay Austin?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Are you? What happened today?"

"Oh, its nothing. I overreacted. Lindsey showed Damon around Miami today and left me with Trish and Dez. I was mad, but its all good now."

I couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know. She needs to know that her boyfriend is a two timing slob.

"Ally, I need to tell you something."

"Okay..."

"Today, at the beach, I WAS acting weird. But, okay, don't be upset, its just that I saw something. I saw-"

But Damon was running down the stairs then. Crap.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Austin said he saw something on the beach today."

Damon looked at me, with an almost look of panic. He must think I saw him making out with Lindsey, which I did see, but he doesn't know that.

"What did you see?"

"Oh, it was just an old, fat guy in a speedo. Really freaked me out."

They both laughed. I guess, after all, I couldn't hurt Ally, not even by telling her the news that she needs to hear.

"Okay then Austin. I'm gonna head home. Have a good night." Damon walked her out, kissing her by the doorway. She smiled at him, and I heard her say, "I'll see you back in New York."

I can't believe smart, funny, talented Ally Dawson is kissing that scumbag. Ugh.

But, I know I can't tell her.

Damon came back inside, and immediately went to bed in the guest room.

I was up for hours, thinking about what I could possibly do. Nothing. I can do nothing. Except, I can be there for Ally. Make her realize how much she loves Miami, and her friends. I wish I could make her like me, as in, you know, really like me, but I can see that I have Damon to work around. I wish I could convince her to not go back to New York. But no. I will just be there for Ally, for the inevitable day that she will find out the truth and need a shoulder to cry on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV**

Waking up this morning, yesterday felt like a dream. Not a very good one either. I'm pretty sure Damon was here, but he didn't hang out with me at all, he hung out with his ex Lindsey, who was the one who stole my songs and lied to my friends, and then I just forgave him.

Oh, that's exactly what happened.

I'm kind of relieved he's gone. I've had a very bad feeling since he first got here, and I'm not entirely sure what it means. In any case, I'm glad to be able to hang out with Austin again.

Trish is working, and Dez is doing who knows what, so its just us again. I like it this way anyway.

Everything feels right. It feels like I never went to New York. Austin and I have been working on songs together, just like before. I'm starting to not want to leave again.

It's Christmas Eve tomorrow. Austin is doing a concert here at Sonic Boom tomorrow night. There's going to be a huge party. It should be really fun.

I just don't know. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. I don't know what it is, or what it means, but something just doesn't feel right.

**Austin's POV**

I am freaking out. I've been hanging out with Ally, which is, of course, amazing. She's amazing. But, I don't know what to do. Damon is cheating on her, or at least made out with Lindsey. She deserves to know. She has to know.

She doesn't deserve to be with a jerk like him. She deserves someone who will treat her right. Someone who doesn't call her babe like she's an object or an animal.

I could be that person.

I want to be that person.

Damon is definitely not that person.

But, it will crush Ally if she knows the truth. I don't want to be the one to spoil everything for her. But, I'm beginning to think that there is no other way. It won't be easy. Nothing will be the same after I tell her. But, like I said, she needs to know.

How do I tell her?

Man, this is rotten timing. Christmas is in two days. Crap. I need to get Ally a present. Wow. I can't believe that just a few weeks ago I wasn't talking to Ally at all, and now I'm worrying about what to get her for Christmas.

I am beyond glad that she's here in Miami. I really like her. That's all that I can think about.

Okay, so how do I tell her that her boyfriend was making out with his ex girlfriend when he came to visit her over break in Miami?

This sucks.

"Ally."

She looked up from her book, she was sitting on a chair in the practice room. We had just been chilling in there for a while, working on a new song. She told me to be quiet and just sit here for a while, so that she could figure out some lyrics. I've been behaving. But, the silence was killing me. My mind was exploding with the thought of telling her.

"I'm not done yet."

"I know. I just, I need to tell you something."

She put her book down, and looked me in the eyes. "Okay."

"Remember when I said I saw something on the beach?"

"Yeah, you said you saw a guy in a speedo." She smiled at the memory.

"I was lying."

"What do you mean?"

"I actually saw something much worse. And you're not going to like it. You're going to be really upset. You probably won't believe me, you might get mad at me, just remember that I've been freaking out wondering if I should tell you, and I've decided you need to know. Ally, you have to know the truth."

Ally didn't understand. She laughed saying, "Did you see Dez in a speedo?!"

"No. Ally." Deep breath. "I saw Lindsey and Damon making out."

She stopped laughing, suddenly serious. "What did you say?"

"I'm so sorry Ally."

"No. No. That's not possible. It can't be. You're kidding right?"

"I really wish I was."

"No...Oh no." She had started pacing, but suddenly plopped onto the chair. "How could I have been so stupid?! Ugh! There he was, spending the entire day with her, and I just sat idly by and let it happen! That jerk!"

"Ally.."

"Austin, shut up." Rude. "Wait, so you knew, and you didn't tell me until now?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?! How could that not hurt me? You just told me that my boyfriend is cheating on me!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

Now we were both getting worked up. We were both standing nose to nose, screaming in each other's faces.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends, Austin! Friends look after each other! You never should have let Damon get away with it! You should have told me from the very beginning! Instead you lied and said you had to go sort the freaking dishes!"

"I am so sorry Ally that I didn't want to crush your feelings! I thought, that just maybe, you wouldn't want to be hurt like that."

"Well, that's not really up to you to decide, now is it?"

"Ally.."

"Austin, don't."

She backed up from me, and finally she broke. Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe this."

"Ally."

She stopped me with a cold glare. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to comfort her, but she wouldn't let me speak. I was mad that she was accusing me, I wasn't the bad guy here.

"Come on Ally. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Ugh. What a typical guy thing to say. No, I would not like to talk about it!" And then, without another word she got up and left, slamming the door to the practice room behind her.

That went well.

**Hmm. What shall happen next? I've got good ideas for later in this story, but I'm hitting a rough patch now. Let me know what you think is going to happen next, so then maybe I'll get some good ideas. Please! Thanks so much! =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**If you read this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you think is going to happen next, and be prepared, because I have some good ideas heading your way. Thanks! =]  
**

**Ally's POV**

Everything is a blur. Nothing has been able to snap my attention away from the little speck on the wall. Time is escaping me. How long have I been sitting here? What time is it? Where even am I?

I couldn't answer these questions. I didn't really want to either. Life was just going by in a blur. What is happening to me?

Something seems pressing, something happened. What was it? I can't remember. I can't get past the haze that seems to be clouding my vision. Something bad happened.

A large crash from downstairs finally shakes me into reality, and everything hits, all of the memories of the past day come flooding into my mind. Something bad did happen. Damon cheated on me.

I knew the crash could only have one culprit, Dez, so I raced downstairs to see the damage.

"Dez!"

"Oh hey Ally. The guitar case fell down again."

I looked to the case. Glass was everywhere, a couple guitars were scratched beyond repair. The others were thrown in every direction. I could literally kill Dez right now.

"Dez! I told you, you can't put things in the guitars!"

"I didn't! I was no where near the case."

"Then, how did it break?"

"Oh, I was testing out my new tennis racket, but I didn't have a tennis ball, so I used a baseball, and there you have it. Broken guitar case."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT DEZ? THERE'S NO PLAYING BALL IN THE STORE!"

I couldn't help yelling at him. I felt as if I would collapse at any moment, the pain of my memory making me crumble. This was classic Dez, I need to calm down.

"Sorry. Just don't play ball in here anymore."

Dez very sweetly helped me clean up the broken case, and then left saying he had to go find a tennis ball. Left alone again, the weight became unbearable.

No one was in the store, thankfully, because I couldn't take it anymore. I got in a ball, and cried my eyes out.

That's how Austin found me.

"Oh my god, Ally."

I couldn't speak, I just stood up, and walked into Austin's arms. I vaguely remembered feeling bad for yelling at Austin earlier, but none of it mattered. His arms tightened around me, comforting me. I buried my head in his chest, while he stroked my hair. He whispered in my ear, saying everything will be alright.

Somehow, I believed him, and I was able to wipe my tears and catch my breath.

It's Christmas Eve, and I'm a mess.

"I'm so sorry Austin."

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"For yelling at you."

His face smoothed out, and he curved his lips into a small smile. "Well, I probably deserved it. But, I forgive you...I guess."

He was trying to get me to laugh, and he succeeded. I playfully punched his arm, and he pretended to get mad. I finally had to call for a truce when he picked me up and threatened to throw me in the fountain. We were both cracking up, and I realized that Austin gave me exactly what I needed. Laughter really is the best medicine.

"Feeling better?"

"You know, I actually am. Thanks Austin."

"Of course."

We just sat there, looking into each other's eyes for a few moments. It was weird, and it made me kind of uncomfortable. A tingling started going through my body. It was a sensation I had never felt before, not bad, just something I couldn't quite explain. I had to break the silence, with the absolute worse thing I could possibly say.

"I'm going to talk to Damon."

"WHAT?"

"Austin. I have to talk to him about this. I have to hear his side." I hadn't really thought about it, up until now, but I realized that I really do need to talk to him. As of right now, he's still my boyfriend. He doesn't even know anything is wrong. I have to talk to him. I'll confront him about it, make him feed me stupid excuses.

"Are you sure Ally?"

"Yes. I need to."

I guess he understood what I meant, because he just simply nodded, accepting it.

"Just, be careful."

"Austin, I can take care of myself. Plus, there's not much more he could do to me, at least not through a phone."

"If you say so."

Austin then left, giving me another hug, to go get ready for the party tonight for Christmas Eve. I was sad to see him go. He had been holding me together. Since the first time he told me the truth, I've been falling apart. Being with Austin, I felt whole again.

I keep holding on to the idea that maybe Austin is wrong. Maybe Damon really is the amazing guy I thought he was. Maybe both of us have been mistaken.

That's why I have to talk to him. I have to know if its true, and why. Why did he do it? I think, perhaps, I was just not good enough.

So, I have to know.

This is really shaping up to be a great Christmas.

**Austin's POV**

Coming into Sonic Boom, seeing Ally crumpled on the floor, crying, absolutely broke my heart. I know it wasn't my fault, but I still felt so terribly bad. Ally is one of my very best friends, and I really like her, and it really upset me to see her like this. She didn't deserve.

I was able to cheer her up a little bit, or it seemed like it. Then she told me she's gonna talk to Damon. I guess I understand what she means, but if I were her, I'd never talk to him again.

Tonight is the Christmas Eve Party. I got Ally's gift earlier today, but we all decided to exchange gifts tomorrow instead. That is Dez, Trish, Ally, and I decided that. Tonight is just a fun time, about the music.

The party started with me performing a Christmas song. From then on, people were dancing, eating, and just completely having fun all night.

Ally looked amazing, wearing a sparkly red dress. She looked glum though, understandable.

"Hey. You look great."

She looked down, as if she didn't quite believe me, but then said, "Thanks."

"Have you talked to Damon yet?"

"No. I will tomorrow morning, first thing. What better day to do that than Christmas?" She looked around and saw Trish. "Oh, Austin. I'll see you later." She walked away.

What better day to do that than Christmas. You know, Ally is right. Tomorrow is the perfect day. Not to talk to Damon, I could honestly care less about that. In fact, I wish she wouldn't talk to him. He's a jerk.

No, tomorrow's the perfect day. I need to tell Ally how I feel. She needs to know before she goes back to New York anyway. I don't think I can stand being around her without her knowing anymore. I like her more than I've ever liked anyone, and she needs to know.

It might be terrible. It might change everything. She might not feel the same. Nevertheless, she needs to know.

So, when we're exchanging gifts, I'll make sure we're alone, I'll give her the perfect gift that I found, and then I'll tell her. What better day than Christmas, right?

**PLEAAASEEE REVIEW!. =] Also, you can follow me on twitter 1DKevinLover Let me know if you do, and I'll follow you back! Thanks! -Donna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not gonna lie, I wrote this earlier today, and I've been wondering why no one had viewed it, or reviewed it, and I was kind of disappointed. But, then I realized I never updated it. =/ SO, here it is. Let me know what you think! =]  
**

**Ally's POV**

Nervous beyond belief, I dial the familiar number. I've dialed it countless times, but none have ever been like this. This was filled with anxiety, fear, and confusion. I didn't even know dialing a number could feel like this. But, it does.

On the third ring he picks up. "Hey Ally. Merry Christmas! I was just thinking about you."

Oh, I'm sure you were. I guess I didn't think this through. I don't know what to say to him. I wanted to confront him, make him squeal. But, the only thing that came out of me was a plead. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Just, why?"

"Why was I thinking about you? Because you are the most amazing, beautiful girl I've ever met, and I am so lucky to be your boyfriend. Does that answer your question?"

My heart skipped a beat. Wait, what? This isn't how this was supposed to go. He was just supposed to admit his wrongdoing, we'd break up, life would go on. He wasn't supposed to say something like that. Damon isn't going by the script.

"How can you say that?"

"Because its the truth? Ally, whats wrong?"

"After everything, how could you say that?"

"Ally, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Austin saw you making out with Lindsey!"

Silence. That's all I heard. "Oh."

"Yeah, don't bother denying it. I can certainly believe it."

My voice must have sounded desperate. More than anything I wanted him to say that it wasn't true. None of it was true. But, I knew, in the way he responded, it was true.

"I won't. He's telling the truth."

My heart sank, tears flew down my cheeks. "See! I knew there was something going on! And you lied! You said nothing happened!"

"Ally. Please let me explain!"

"I don't think I should."

"Please Ally."

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. "Fine."

"I never meant for that to happen. You went to go get your book, I needed some water, so I went for some, but Lindsey came with me. Yes, we used to date, but that's over. She came on to me, and she kissed me first. Yes, we both got carried away, but I broke it off. I realized what I had just done. Which is exactly when I came back to you."

"But then you hung out with her all day."

"I didn't actually. I used to be really good friends with her brother Mark, and I really wanted to see him, so she took me back to her house. I hung out with him the rest of the day. Lindsey walked me back to Sonic Boom later. And, then you walked in."

WHAT? This isn't what I was planning. This was supposed to be a heated argument, that ended in a break up. What is this?

"I don't know if I believe you. Why wouldn't you have just told me about Mark then?"

"Ally please. I promise nothing else happened. It was a heat of the moment thing, and she came on to me. I swear."

"I don't know,"

"Ally. I like YOU. No one else. Just you."

"Damon-"

"Ally, I promise. It's you I want. You are the most beautiful, talented, nice, and amazing girl I've ever met. Please don't say I've lost you."

What do I say? Do I believe his story? Do I give him another chance?

"Damon, I just-"

He cut me off. "Look Ally. I know I screwed up, big time. I know, I know. But, you can't even imagine how bad I've felt since it happened. It was terrible. I know. But, don't you believe in second chances?"

Crap. People always pull this one on me. Because, yes, I do believe in second chances. I believe everyone deserves a second chance.

"Of course I do, but-"

"Ally, I promise, I swear, that I will never hurt you again. I like you, you're the one I want. I'm so sorry about what I did to you, but if you give me another chance, I will be the absolute best boyfriend you could ever dream of. What do you say?"

What do I say? I thought about it, and I realized what I wanted. "Okay."

"Okay? Really, you mean it Ally?"

"Yes!" I laughed. A breath of hope and happiness spread through me.

"Thank you Ally. You won't regret this. I promise. Oh, I'm so sorry, my mom is calling me to leave to go to my aunt's for Christmas. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye, Ally. Merry Christmas."

"Bye."

The line went silent. I couldn't shake the smile off my face. Yes, my boyfriend did cheat on me, but we've worked it out, and we're good.

A small part of me is scared about what I've just done. Hopefully it doesn't come back to bite me. Hopefully.

For now, I'm just going to enjoy Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please please please please, prettyy please review! Thanks! =]**

**Austin's POV**

Well, its Christmas, and today's the day. Today might make or break me.

It's seriously strange. I didn't talk to Ally for months, and I was fine with that, and now I'm here, getting ready to tell her I have feelings for her.

How did this happen?

In any case, I have the absolute perfect Christmas gift for her. Its a neclace, with a small piano on it, and spilling out of the piano are a bunch of music notes. Its not one of those tacky, cheap ones either. It's perfect.

I wonder how talking to Damon went. She said she'd do that this morning. I wonder if she really did. She may have chickened out, and it is Christmas after all. Ally hasn't texted me back all day, so I'm not sure what's happened.

But, when I walked into Sonic Boom for the party, I was definitely shocked. I expected a quiet, sad Ally. Instead, Ally was cracking up at something Dez said. I put my gifts under the little tree in the corner with the others, and saw that Ally was still smiling. Someone's in a good mood today. How? I mean, yes, it is Christmas, but she's been so upset lately, why the sudden change?

Eventually we were surrounded by friends. We ate food, and basically jammed out to song after song. They made me get up and perform. The first song that popped into my mind was Better Together, a song Ally had written. I pointed to her when I performed, because obviously, even if she wouldn't admit it, the song was totally about us. She just laughed, looking down and shaking her head.

Overall, I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.

And then, finally, it was time to open up gifts. Not everyone there got gifts for everyone, but we all did a little white elephant game which ended up being extremely hilarious. I ended up with an Itunes gift card, Ally got a lotion set, Dez got a a huge basket of make up. Yeah, I know. But, he was strangely happy about the make up. That's Dez. And then, I kid you not, Trish got a gold fish. Like a real, live, breathing, swimming around gold fish.

We all then got into smaller groups to hand out personal gifts. After giving Dez a book on surving the zombie apocalypse, I saw Ally hugging Trish for the new shirt and necklace Trish had gotten her. It was time.

I grabbed Ally's arm and dragged her up the stairs to the practice room.

"Hey!" She protested loudly, but she was cracking up. How can she be so happy? "Austin! Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to give you my gift."

"You couldn't have done it down there, or just told me that so I could walk up the steps all by myself?"

"No, shut up." She started cracking up. I chuckled.

"Alright, lay it on me."

I laughed and handed her the small case. I watched her face while she opened it. She's still smiling. How can she be so happy today?

And then she saw the necklace and her jaw dropped. She picked it up and looked at the little piano. "Oh my gosh Austin. This is amazing."

I smiled, I knew it was the perfect gift.

Ally then handed me her gift for me. It was a tshirt that she had had made. It was a picture of the four of us, Dez, Ally, Trish and I, and it had our album name above it. On the back had a list of all the tracks on the album. One word, amazing.

She gave me a hug, and my heart skipped a beat. "Ally, I have something to tell you."

Deep breaths now Austin. You can do it.

"I have something to tell you too."

Okay. "You first."

"Well...you know how I said I'd talk to Damon this morning..?"

"Did you not? Because you're very happy today."

I was not expecting her answer. Nope, not at all. But, I'm sure glad I told her to go first. "No, I did. Damon and I talked about it, and, don't be mad, but I gave him a second chance. We're still together."

Huh. My heart sank. I couldn't speak. I'm just glad I didn't pour my heart out to her before she told me that. Anger then replaced my depression.

"How could you do that Ally? Don't you remember what he did to you?"

She looked taken aback by my sudden anger. I couldn't help it.

"Of course I remember! But, Austin, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. I wouldn't have given him one, under the circumstances, but he explained himself to me. I really think he regrets doing that."

"So, you're just going to run back to him?"

"Technically I never left him."

I gave her a look. She knew what I meant. "Why do you even care Austin?"

Why do I care? "Ally you're one of my best friends. I don't want to see you hurt like that! And you are just running straight back to him."

"Do you hear yourself Austin? You don't even know him, and you don't know what he said to me."

"I know that he's a cheater!"

"I know he screwed up. Trust me. I know. But, I'm giving him a second chance."

"I just don't want to see you hurt again. He's a jerk, and he's bound to just cheat on you again."

I could see Ally get more mad by the second. She finally had enough and yelled, "Thanks for your concern Austin, but its not necessary!" And then she ran out of the room and back down the stairs.

Crap. That did not go how I wanted. Of course, she did go and drop that bombshell. Why would she go back to him? After all that he did to her? I can't believe it.

Of course, I'm mad that she'd go back to him. I like her so much, and now he's in the way, again. I didn't get to tell her how I feel. And now I can't. If she has a boyfriend, there's no way I could tell her.

Ugh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys, so I've been getting the impression that no one has been reading this. Please review if you want the story to continue. Thank you all so much. Love you all. =]**

**Ally's POV**

I just couldn't believe Austin. Anger swelled up inside of me and I raced down the stairs. With the party still rocking, the music blaring, no one noticed me, which I was indeed grateful for.

The anger soon turn to sadness. Couldn't Austin see how happy I was today? Didn't he notice that for the first time in days, I wasn't upset?

I know. I know Austin is just looking out for me, making sure I don't get hurt again, but, come on! How could he hate something so much that makes me so happy?

I allowed a small tear to roll down my cheek. I wiped it away clearly, but not before Trish saw.

"Ally! What's wrong?"

"I told Austin."

"And?"

"I told you he'd be mad."

"Oh Ally." My best friend enveloped me in a hug. No one else noticed. However, everyone's eyes were soon on me.

Austin came running down the stairs. "Ally!"

I turned away from him, ready to walk away. But, he grabbed my wrist and made me look at him. "Let go of me, Austin! I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Ally. I'm sorry I got mad."

I continued to try to escape from his grasp, but I simply couldn't, he was holding on with an iron grip. It didn't hurt, but it was inescapable. "Austin, seriously. Let go."

"No. I need you to talk to me."

"I don't want to Austin! Don't you get that?"

As soon as I said those words, I regretted them. I couldn't take them back. Austin looked like he had been slapped. Oh no. What have I done?

Austin's hand released my wrist, just a fraction, and Trish came and pulled him off of me. Trish led me out of the party, leaving Austin standing there, with everyone watching.

Crap.

I know Austin only meant well, but I was just so upset and hurt that he responded that way. And now I've hurt him. I shouldn't have said that. I should have talked to him, gotten through this.

Instead, I ran away with Trish. I need to face my problems, not run away from them.

Oh god, I'm so sorry Austin.

**Austin's POV**

"I don't want to Austin! Don't you get that?" Ouch, that hurt.

Everything around me started spinning, and my grip on her wrist broke loose.

My worst nightmares have come true, Ally doesn't want to talk to me.

All of the time I've put into our friendship, the time I've been using to get her to keep contact with me when she goes back to New York, all of that has been for nothing.

She doesn't even want to talk to me. In fact, she ran away from me.

Why do I always screw things up?

I could tell that she was happy, why didn't I just accept that? Obviously being with Damon made her happy. That's what I want for her, right?

Of course.

It just makes me so mad. He didn't treat her right, and she stays with him. She doesn't deserve that. I would treat her right. I would treat her like the most important thing in my life, because that's what she would be.

I would never, not in a million years, ever even think about cheating on her.

Gosh, I need to talk to her. I can't stand thinking that she's out there somewhere, hating my guts. I want to be her friend, someone she can trust, come to with anything. Someone who can make her laugh when she's down. I need her.

The party broke up when Ally, the host, left. It was getting pretty late too, so everyone headed home. I didn't know what to do, or if Ally would come back here tonight.

I started cleaning up the place, knowing that would be a help to Ally. Its also somewhat of a peace offering. Maybe we can get past this.

Maybe she won't hate my guts.

I can't believe I treated her like that. She definitely doesn't deserve to be cheated on by Damon, but she doesn't deserve to be treated like that by me either. I should have been happy that she was happy.

She didn't come back to Sonic Boom. I waited there until 11, with no sign on her. I locked the door behind me on the way out, knowing she was supposed to lock up. I walked dejectedly home.

I tried, over and over again, to reach her on her cell phone. No answer. I tried her house phone, but her dad answered, saying she wasn't there, but at Trish's house for the night.

So, I called Trish. After five times, she finally answered. "Austin, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Ally."

"And if she doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Please Trish, I feel miserable."

"Austin, I don't know."

"I'm begging you Trish."

**Trish's POV**

I took Ally back to my house for the night, knowing she needed some girl time.

She finally told me what Austin had said in the practice room, and I was ready to slap him myself.

I know Ally feels bad for what she then said to Austin, but in my opinion, he deserved it.

He kept calling her, from the moment we left the party, til we got to my house. I had to take her phone from her so she wouldn't answer.

But, then he called me. I couldn't take it anymore, so after the fifth billion call, I answered. "Austin, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Ally."

"And if she doesn't want to talk to you?"

I looked to Ally. She was shaking her head no.

"Please Trish, I feel miserable." Oh man. I can hear in his voice how upset he is. Austin is one of my best friends too, and even if it doesn't seem like it, I don't want to see him hurt. But, Ally was still shaking her head.

"Austin, I don't know." Man, I wanted them to talk, work this out. Dez and I have actually been gunning for them to date since Ally came back to Miami. For days Dez and I said we were busy, so that only they would be together, and spend more time together. Which meant Dez and I had to hang out a lot, but I have to admit, that no matter how annoying Dez is, he cracks me up.

"I'm begging you Trish."

I looked to Ally again. She shook her head harder. Why is she being so difficult? I know she feels bad about it, so why won't she just talk to him?

"Austin, she doesn't want to."

"Put her on speaker." Ah, loopholes. I love them.

I did as he said, even though Ally looked murderous. "Ally, I know you can hear me. Please, we need to talk. I am so sorry. Please don't shut me out."

Silence. Seriously Ally, come on! I gave her a hard look, and she finally spoke up. "Fine. Come to Sonic Boom tomorrow at noon, and we'll talk."

She didn't even wait for him to respond, she hung up.

Oh Ally.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am SO SORRY. I haven't updated in forever, and that totally sucks, I know. I didn't really know what to do with this story, because I know how I want to end it, but getting to that point is the tough part. So, don't hate me for taking forever, and I know its a short chapter, but I WILL update again SOON. I feel really bad for taking forever, so let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks guys! =]**

**Ally's POV**

Austin will be here any second, and then we have to "talk." I don't really feel like talking, especially to him. But, Trish and Austin are both right, I can't just shut him out. Austin is one of my best friends, and even if I don't want to admit it right now, I need him in my life.

Wow. I never realized, or thought about it before, but I DO need Austin in my life. He's always been there for me, and he's so nice, sweet, and talented. We've both made it through some huge trials, and we've accomplished major things, like the album. We've been through so much together, and because of that, I can't live without him.

Huh. Austin Moon, I can't live without.

I never thought I'd hear myself thinking this.

But, its been really weird. I get this super strange feeling whenever I'm around Austin anymore, I really don't understand.

A knock on the door jars me from my thoughts. Austin.

"Ally."

"Austin."

Awkward. I don't know what to say, he obviously doesn't know what to say. Man, I really screwed things up.

At the same time we both yelled, "I'm sorry!" And then we started cracking up.

After a while of us just laughing, we sobered up.

"I really am sorry Ally. If you're happy with Damon, then I'm happy for you."

Ah. Those are the words I had been looking for. Except, it was weird. Kind of like Austin shouldn't be saying it. Especially the part where he said, 'If you're happy with Damon.' Am I happy with Damon? Of course I am, what am I thinking?

Hm.

"I know you were just trying to help, I'm sorry I reacted like that."

"Ally, really, its fine."

Silence. Still awkward.

"How about we just put this whole thing behind us, pretend it never happened?"

"I like the sound of that."

Austin pulled me into a hug, and for the first time, I let myself realize how much it had sucked being mad at Austin. He's just so amazing.

The hug seemed to last for a really long time, both of us reluctant to let go. My heart started beating really quickly, and I didn't know what was going on. I pulled away from him, and looked at the ground. What just happened?

"Um, anyway." I shook my head, trying to clear it. "I was working on a song."

"Oh, sweet."

We both sat down on the piano bench, and for the very first time, EVER, it was uncomfortable to sit so close to him. I mean, it wasn't a bad feeling, it was just, weird, unusual, it made me nervous. What is happening to me today?

We worked for about an hour on the song, agreeing to come back to it later, but we were both hungry.

We headed to the food court, and ordered some food.

I was glad to be talking to Austin again, but the way I felt when we hugged, and sitting so close to him, it kind of freaked me out. It was a feeling I had never had before, and I don't really understand it.

At all.

**Austin's POV**

Thank God Ally forgave me. I don't think I could have lived with myself if she had continued to hate me. I was so happy, that I just had to pull her into a hug. I lost myself, holding onto her waist, I didn't want the moment to end. It did last a long time, I think. Ally pulled away eventually, and she looked embarrassed, her cheeks were slightly blushed. Weird.

I know this is probably just wishful thinking, but I would bet you anything that Ally had felt something in that hug as well. Hmm.

When we both sat at the piano bench, I was so aware of how close Ally was to me. Our shoulders were practically touching, and I could feel the energy humming between them.

Ally seemed tense, only making small movements, as if to avoid touching me. Her cheeks never lost their blush. She wouldn't make eye contact with me, staring completely at the keys.

What is going on?

I think we were both ready to leave that room so full of this weird energy, and get some fresh air. We headed to the food court and ordered food.

That was so weird. I mean, I like Ally, so that kind of feeling and energy between us was expected, and happened like every time I saw her. But, Ally acted like she was feeling the exact same way. But, there's no way.

I mean, she doesn't like me. She likes Damon. Obviously, she gave him a second chance even though he cheated on her, so she must seriously like him.

Maybe I just imagined it, maybe its wishful thinking, because, of course, I WANT Ally to like me.

I need to stop. Ally is with Damon. She doesn't like me. You just imagined that back in the practice room. Just enjoy the time you have left with Ally before she goes back to New York.

Calm yourself Austin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahh! This chapter was so unbelievably fun to write, because ITS DEZ AND TRISH'S MOMENT TO SHINE. Ah, these diabolical bunch. =]**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Trish's POV**

I sat next to Dez at the table in the food court. Austin and Ally had just left, so Dez and I were left sitting here. Oh, good news. Austin and Ally are fine, they've forgiven each other. Which is great, of course.

I looked to Dez. "Its a good thing they're okay now."

"Yeah, Austin had been really down about it."

"Ally too."

"Trish, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Ally! I thought you said you were positive Ally likes Austin?"

"Trust me, she does. She just hasn't realized it yet."

"But, she's with Damon...again."

"I don't know what she's thinking. I can't believe she went back to that jerk. I honestly don't blame Austin for having gotten upset. She deserves better than someone who cheated on her. But, what can we do?" Think Trish. How are we going to do this? "You're sure Austin likes Ally?"

"Oh please, like I don't know my best friend. It's obvious, he totally likes her."

Okay...Hmm. "Well, I doubt Austin will tell her how he feels when she's going out with Damon."

"Yeah, probably not. Austin is afraid of rejection. Plus, if this goes wrong, he knows it could ruin their friendship."

"Yeah, it could. But, don't you think they were just meant to be together?"

"Of course I do. But, Austin would never take that risk, unless he knows what will happen. He values their friendship too much."

"Especially since Ally has already abandoned him once."

"Which is why we need to act even quicker. When Ally left the first time, I thought we were going to have to tie Austin down so he wouldn't fly to New York with her."

"Haha, he WAS acting like a sad puppy."

"Austin has gotta be going nuts, knowing she's leaving again soon. He doesn't want to stop talking to her again. I know that after a while, we all sort of stopped caring, but I know it really tore him up. Austin and Ally have this special connection, especially because of the music, and I know Austin was hurting because it was gone."

"Well, of course. They were best friends, and partners."

"Yeah, but them writing their songs, was magic don't you think?"

Yes, yes it was.

"Well, yeah."

"Didn't you notice how unenthusiastic Austin was at every gig when Ally left? The passion that wasn't there anymore when he sang a song by Lindsey...which I guess was really Ally's..but he didn't know that."

Now that I think about it, that is true. We did plenty of gigs, but none of them were very energetic. They were nothing compared to the ones where Ally had been there.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Now, we just have to solve this."

"So, all we need to do is get Ally to realize she likes Austin, not Damon."

"How are we going to do that?"

Hmm. Tricky. "Well, they need to be with each other as much as possible."

"Uh duh. We've been doing that, saying we were busy."

"Right. I'm thinking they now need a push."

"A push?"

"Ya know, a shove in the right direction."

"I know what a push is Trish, I'm not stupid."

Righttt.

"Anyway, we need to just start hinting at the idea of a relationship between them. Ya know, like say something to the both of them like, "Aw, you two look so cute together!" Stuff like that."

Hopefully that would work. "Ahhhhh. I like it."

Score one for Trish! "Maybe if we just start acting like they would be good together, or that they both like each other, then Ally will realize we're right."

"She will! She has to! They're so good together, she can't be so blind. It's a good plan, good job."

Did Dez just..compliment me?

"Uh, thanks."

He looked down, slightly embarrassed, I think. "Uh, yeah. Um, let's get to work."

Why did this get weird so suddenly? Its not like Dez and I liked each other, in fact, the opposite. We only tolerate each other, and now we're working together for the greater good. Nothing more than that, right?

Right.

Yeah.

I think.

Maybe not.

I mean, Dez does crack me up, and I do have to admit, I have a thing for gingers.

Oh my goodness, Trish, get a hold of yourself. YOU. DO. NOT. LIKE. DEZ.

The more I said that, the more my heart whispered back, "Just keep on telling yourself that."

Aw crap.

"Uh yeah. When should we start?"

"As soon as possible. Ally leaves again in...what..a week?"

"10 days."

"Okay. Is that a week?"

Ugh. "No Dez. That's a year."

"What?"

"Ugh. Its a week and a half."

What was that he was saying about him not being stupid? He's actually smarter than he lets on, which I've actually just recently figured out about him. Like, I could tell that he was kidding now, but he says everything so seriously, so people always assume that he's serious. I don't know why he does this, but I always just play along.

"Oh, right. Okay, so we need to get Ally to start thinking about Austin a little more. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I was thinking...maybe tonight, I could just ASK Ally if she likes Austin. She'll freak out and deny it, but I know Ally. She'll be up all night thinking about it."

"Great. I'll talk to Austin too, get him to admit it."

"Alright. Meet up tomorrow to discuss what we find out?"

"Deal."

We shook hands, sealing the deal, but neither of us let go. For the few more seconds we were in each other's grasps, I couldn't breathe. We both looked down at our hands, and pulled away quickly.

"Uh, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

We parted ways, very quickly. Both of us did not want to address the spark that we had both just obviously felt.

Crap nuggets.

I actually like that idiot.

But, I can't think of that. Right now, I need to focus on Ally, getting her to realize she likes Austin and not that stupid jerk Damon.

I can do this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy. Let me know what you think of this chapter! =]**

**Trish's POV**

Commence Get Austin and Ally Together Part One.

Dez and I went our separate ways, and I immediatly headed to Sonic Boom. I knew Austin and Ally would be gone for a little while longer, and honestly, I was just avoiding having to work, so I chilled in the practice room.

I actually fell asleep on the couch. Oops.

I was woken up by Ally shaking my arm. "Trish! Get up!"

"Oh, hey Ally. Is Austin still here?"

"No. He just left. How long have you been here?"

"Ah, a while. Not a big deal."

Ally sat in a chair facing me, while I scratched at my eyes, trying to wake up. What am I even doing here?

Oh yeah. The plan.

"Soo. How was your day?"

She laughed. "It was actually really fun."

"Oh really? Why so?"

"I got to hang out with my best friends."

"You have been hanging with Austin a lot lately."

"Because you and Dez have been busy."

"What? So you didn't like hanging out with Austin?"

"I didn't say that. Austin's great, super fun to hang out with."

"So, do you like him?"

"Of course I like him Trish."

"No. Do you LIKE him?"

"WHAT? Trish no! Come on, I'm dating Damon."

"I know, I know. You've just been hanging out with Austin A LOT since you came back to Miami. It kind of looks like you like him, and he likes you."

"Of course not. We're friends. Nothing more."

Ahhhhhhh it was working! I could see in her face that she was just saying it, but in her mind, the wheels were turning. I was right, she'd be up all night thinking about this now.

"Whatever you say."

"Seriously Trish. We're just friends."

Laughing I relented, holding my hands up in surrender, "I believe you, I believe you."

She then made me get out of the store because she was closing up, and I headed out.

I noted two things about Ally's denial. She had had a major blush when I mentioned she liked Austin. Good sign.

And she said he's great and a lot of fun to hang out with. Also a good sign.

I wonder what Dez found out.

Dez's POV

I waited for Austin behind a bush in his front yard for hours. Finally I saw him approaching, and BAM! I scared him.

"Dez! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. We haven't hung out in forever."

"Yeah, I know man. You should have come with Ally and I today."

I waved him off. "I had business to conduct, some meetings."

Austin laughed, ah he thinks I was kidding. Little does he know.

"Sooooo...did you have fun today?"

"I did actually. It was a lot of fun."

"Even without me, I'm hurt." I put on a sad face.

He laughed, "Sorry man. But, Ally's a lot of fun too."

He looked wistful. He totally likes her.

"You like her a lot don't you?"

"Of course. She's one of my best friends."

"No. I mean, you LIKE her."

He looked down at his hands, his cheeks turning red. "Is it that obvious?"

YES! One point to Dez! He admitted it!

"To someone who's known you forever, yes. I doubt anyone else could tell, especially Ally."

"Oh good."

"Soo..."

"So what?"

"What are you going to do?!"

"About Ally?"

I just nodded my head. Duh about Ally!

"It's not like I can really do anything. She's with Damon. She likes him, not me."

"Oh come on. You and Ally are best friends, it's obvious you guys were meant to be together."

"Well, clearly she doesn't agree."

"So, you're just gonna let her go?"

"Dez, she likes Damon. If there was even a fraction of hope for me, but no. There isn't. She's with him. Me and Ally are just friends. That is all we will ever be."

He sounded sad, and I knew that isn't what he really wants.

"You need to fight for her."

"This isn't a competition. And even if it was, I already lost. Dez, I'm in the friendzone. Once in the friendzone, you never get out."

"Come on, you're Austin Moon. I know Ally likes you too, you just need to take the chance."

"Wait, you KNOW Ally likes me too?"

"Well, I think Ally likes you too. She hasn't actually admitted it."

He sighed. "Dez. Just, stay out of it. Yes, I like Ally, but she obviously doesn't like me. She likes Damon so much that she forgave him for cheating on her. I can't beat that."

I put as much sarcasm as I could in my voice. "Well, then by all means, don't even try to win over the girl of your dreams. That makes sense."

He gave me a glare, and I took that chance to make my leave. "I wish you could see how wrong you are Austin. She deserves to know how you feel."

I left him then, leaving him to think about that, as I knew he would.

He really is being dumb though.

He and Ally are obviously perfect for each other, and he won't even give it some effort.

Does he want this, or not?

**Ally's POV**

Why would Trish think I like Austin? Obviously I'm going out with Damon.

That makes no sense.

Does it look like I like Austin?

I mean, I have been hanging out with him a lot, but, that doesn't mean I like him.

Right?

Maybe I do like him.

Maybe that is why there's that strange feeling whenever we're close. Like, the energy in the room when we hugged and played piano.

No. I don't like Austin.

I like Damon.

**Austin's POV**

Man, Dez is right.

I know I like Ally, I know, okay well I think, we would be perfect together. I know she doesn't feel the same way.

But, that is no reason not to try.

I could win her over, get her to like me, instead of Damon.

I mean, I've never cheated on her. I never would.

I have to try.

I have to fight for her.


	21. Attention

**OKAY GUYS, HERE'S THE DEAL.**

**I will be gone for the next 2 weeks on spring break in Miami and on a cruise. It is very unlikely that I will be updating until after the 2 weeks are up.**

**PLEASE don't give up on me or my stories because I promise I WILL continue them after break.**

**Everyone take care and I love you all.**

**=]**

**-Donna**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright guys! I'm back from Spring Break! This was the first story I updated, so I hope you guys enjoy! =]**

**Austin's POV**

The days have been passing away, time flying by at the speed of light. Events are whizzing by me, with only enough time to snap a picture for the memory. And I've been spending every waking moment with Ally.

I keep thinking that eventually my feelings for Ally will just die away, but the more I spend time with her, the more I fall. And, I can't seem to STOP spending time with her. When I'm not around her I feel like I'm holding my breath, and when I'm finally with her again, I can suddenly breathe.

I know, its not healthy. I should be trying to distance myself from her. She's leaving to go back to New York in a few days, she's with Damon, she doesn't like me, the list of reasons why I should walk away goes on and on. But, I can't seem to do it.

I like her too much. I may even be falling in love with her. I like everything about her. Her smile, laugh, the way she seems to love life, she's smart, beautiful, funny. Everything about her draws me in.

And this just sucks. I know I said I would fight for her, but how do you tell your best friend who has a boyfriend and is leaving for five months that you like them?

That would just completely ruin our friendship. And I don't want that. That would destroy me. So, no matter what, keeping our friendship is what is most important.

Dez would probably kill me if he knew this, but I can't fight for her. I've already lost.

I walked into Sonic Boom to meet up with Ally. I raced up the stairs and into the practice room, where I found Ally writing in her songbook.

Man she's beautiful.

"Hey Ally."

She looked up and smiled at me, which made my heart soar. "Hey Austin."

"What are you writing?" I asked while trying to peep into her song book, but she quickly slammed her book shut and said, "Nothing."

I had seen something. Five words, that she had written. "Why am I so stupid?"

What does that mean? Why would she write that?

She looked uncomfortable so I decided to not ask, but it made me very curious. We decided to go walk on the beach for a while, which was a lot of fun.

I threw Ally in the water, which was actually hilarious because she just complained about her hair, which made me laugh even more.

We had been alone all day, but were interrupted by Dez and Trish exclaiming, "Oh, you two look so cute together!"

Ally choked on the water she had been sipping and I turned bright red. "Uhm, we're not together," I protested while Ally adamantly shook her head.

Both Dez and Trish smiled at each other, shaking their heads. Dez said, "Some day guys, some day."

I could literally kill Dez right now. I looked at Ally and she looked just as mad at Trish.

Okay, this is stopping now. "Guys, seriously?"

Dez and Trish just started cracking up and ran away.

I turned to Ally.

Awkward.

She just started laughing. "Well that was nice."

I joined in on the laughter. "Ah, yeah. Very nice."

"Why would they do that? They know we aren't together."

"I have no idea."

"Weird."

We walked to the food court to get something to eat and sat down at a table. While we were eating, we were silent, but it was just kind of awkward. I could tell we were both just thinking about what Dez and Trish had said.

I mean, I, of course, agreed with them. But, I don't believe Ally did. But, I know her so well, that I knew she was thinking about it.

Eventually the silence ended, and we were back to normal. We were laughing and smiling, cracking each other up, until we were interrupted again.

And small, old lady sitting at a table next to us said, "You two are just so cute together. I remember when my husband and I acted that way."

Crap. "Uhm, we're not together."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Ally smiled at the lady. "Yes, we're sure."

"Well you guys should be. The way you look at each other, both of you, I can see how much you like each other."

"Oh-"

"Don't be stupid. Take what you guys have, while you still have it."

She walked away then, leaving us dumbfounded.

I turned to Ally again. "Did that really just happen?"

"Uhm, yeah. Weird, right?"

"Definitely."

Great, now its awkward again.

But, that old lady is right. I need to stop being stupid. I like Ally so much, and I'm just letting her slip through my fingers without even trying to catch her. Why would I do something so stupid?

Oh my god. Ally had wrote in her book, "Why am I so stupid?"

You don't think that has to do with me, do you? Of course not, she doesn't like me. She likes Damon, obviously.

I wish. I wish it was about me.

**Ally's POV**

Oh crap.

This is not good.

Not good at all.

I am so screwed.

Crap, crap, crap.

This is possibly the worst thing ever.

EVER.

It was the old lady that did it.

I blame this all on her.

Oh, who am I kidding?

It was bound to happen anyway.

Oh crap.

I like Austin.

DANG IT.

This just isn't good.

I'm with Damon.

Not Austin.

But, I like Austin.

I REALLY like him.

Stupid, old lady.

**Trish's POV**

"Dez, that totally worked!"

"Did you see their faces?"

"They totally like each other!"

"They'll get together now. Soon."

We both jumped up and down screaming, "Yes, yes, yes!"

We ended up in a hug, and I was just so happy.

About Austin and Ally of course, not about the hug.

Okay, I liked the hug as well.

What can I say?

I like me some Dez.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okey dokey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in forever. But, I didn't know what to write. In my opinion, this is a good chapter, but who knows what you all will think. There's only a few chapters left, so be expecting the end soon. Oh, and If you read this, PLEASE REVIEW,letting me know what ya'll think. Thanks!**

**Austin's POV**

Ally leaves to go back to New York TOMORROW. We've been inseparable the last week, dealing with those weird comments from Dez and Trish, and even that random old lady. I wish, more than anything, that they were right. But, Ally is with Damon. Not me. That's the way it. Done deal.

But, boy, do I WISH.

**Ally's POV**

I cannot stop thinking about what that old lady said. I've decided I hate her. She ruined any chance I had of just having a normal friendship with him. We can't be best friends if I have a crush on him. That won't work out. How could it?

And besides, I HAVE A FREAKING BOYFRIEND! I shouldn't be thinking about Austin in this way when I clearly chose Damon.

AND, Austin doesn't like me that way anyway. He pretty much made that clear a long time ago.

So, I'll just shut up, lift up my chin, and take it.

I can do it.

Especially since I'm leaving tomorrow. Back to New York. Back to school. Back to Damon. This will be good. I'll be with Damon, and not around Austin, and I'll be able to forget about this whole situation. Things will be fine.

Or so I thought.

**Austin's POV**

I was meeting Ally at Sonic Boom today, to hang out one last time. It pretty much sucks that she's leaving already, now that we're best friends again. I mean, I hope we continue to talk while she's away, but based off of past experience, I don't have high hopes.

When I walked into the store, I immediately headed upstairs, and waited for Ally's shift to be over. While I waited, I replied to tweets and such on my phone, but got bored and ended up grabbing the guitar to strum a bit.

Ally finally joined me in the practice room.

"Hey."

"I'm so glad I don't have to work again for four months."

I laughed at her exhausted expression as she plopped down next to me on the couch.

We were silent, for a really long time. We both knew we should talk, but I could tell she was really tired. She had the morning shift, and had to get up really early, but it did leave her afternoon free. I put my arm around her shoulder, and she laid her head on my chest, and we both leaned back, closing our eyes.

I didn't realize when I fell asleep, I was so comfortable, having her in my arms. It felt natural. I didn't want it to end.

And I was sad when it finally did. Ally woke up, and nervously bent out from under my arm. I quickly took it back, knowing I had no right to do it, but it had felt right. Besides, she used my chest as a pillow, so it can't be that bad.

"I can't believe you're leaving again tomorrow."

I didn't mean to say that, oops.

She looked at me, with a pained expression. "It'll be alright Austin. This time will be different. We'll talk all the time, and I'll be home before we even realize."

I wish I could believe her, but I just couldn't. I tried, oh yes, I tried. But, my mind kept jumping back to the months of silence we shared.

"Really Austin. It will be alright."

How could it possibly be alright? Ally, the girl I think I'm in love with, is leaving me for five months, and is dating a jerk that cheated on her, which is not me by the way. How could anything ever be right if I'm not with Ally? Nobody in their right mind would EVER think that was alright.

I guess she could see I wasn't going to give in. "How about we play, one more time?"

Considering I actually did want to go play the piano with her again, I happily nodded. She took my hand, which made me blush, but I'm hoping she didn't see, and walked me over to the piano. We sat close to each other, shoulders touching, and began to play.

It was just like every other time we've played the piano together. We always sat this close, we've always took turns singing the lyrics, while sometimes singing together.

We ALWAYS did this.

But, this would be the last time. At least, the last time until Ally comes back in the summer. My hands slowed down across the keys as this horrible realization came into my mind. But, Ally didn't notice. She continued to play, and merged into a new song. I had never heard it before, so I could only assume she had recently written it, for herself maybe. It was breathtakingly beautiful. My fingers slowed to a stop, and I couldn't stop myself from just looking at Ally. She played with such passion. Her eyes were closed, hitting the soft, high notes of the song. Her voice was sweet and luring, and I just couldn't stop thinking about how much I love this girl sitting beside me.

Right beside me.

This beautiful, kind, talented, overall amazing girl that I call my best friend. Ally Dawson. The girl I'm in love with.

She ended and I just continued to look at her, searching deep into her eyes. She looked over to me as she finished, and her gaze rested on mine. She didn't say anything, but just kept looking into my eyes. My heart was beating practically out of my chest, I saw a blush come up on her cheeks, but she didn't move. It was almost like she couldn't.

"That was beautiful Ally."

"Thanks. I just wrote it the other-" But I stopped her. I don't know what came over me. I remember thinking that I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't control myself.

I stopped her explanation by covering my lips with hers. Yeah, I kissed Ally. I know, I'm real smart. Yeah, I know.

I felt Ally tense up, but then relax into my lips. I don't know how long we sat there, in each other's arms, kissing, but I couldn't formulate any concept of time. All I could think of was the feel of Ally's soft lips on mine, the way she was kissing me back, the sparks exploding through me, making me feel like I was on fire, and my love for Ally.

We broke away from each other, and I rested my forehead on hers. And then I thought to myself, "Oh crap. Why did I do that? I just ruined everything."

But, as I looked into her deep brown eyes, I knew I had nothing more to lose. "Ally, I love you."

Ally broke away from me, her cheeks practically steaming from how red they were. She turned away from me, and I could see that there were tears in her eyes.

"Austin." I knew, I knew what she would say. She'd tell me she doesn't like me, she's with Damon, there's no way we could be together, we're just friends. But, I didn't want to hear that speech just yet.

"Wait. Just let me get this out." She looked like she wanted to protest and walk out, but I gently grabbed her arm and made her listen. "Ally, I don't know how this happened. One minute you were my friend, and the next I was thinking something more. I know what this will do to us. That's okay. Well, its not okay, but I'm not expecting anything different. I know we could never be friends after this. But, I need you to do something for me."

I didn't really know where I was going with this, but she nodded, saying, "What?"

My brain took over for me. "Just tell me that you don't feel anything for me. Tell me we're just friends. Tell me that you seriously like that jerk Damon. Tell me I'm crazy to think that you were actually kissing me back a minute ago. Just tell me you don't care about me that way Ally, and I'll never mention this again. We'll forget about it, and you'll go be with Damon in New York. It will be like none of this happened."

I saw tears brimming over in her eyes during my speech. Gosh, why is she crying? What does that MEAN?

She didn't say anything, and that was driving me nuts, adding to my new found anger. "Ally, please say something."

She shook her head slightly and said, "Austin, I can't do this." And then she ran out. Just like that. Closing the door behind her.

What did I just do?

Why did I do that? Why did I kiss her, when I KNOW she only thinks of me as a friend? Why did I let myself get so angry that she doesn't feel the same way as me, even though she never even ACTUALLY said it?

Why can't it just be like in all of those romance movies Dez watches? You know, where the guy gets the girl of his dreams. Why can't it be like that?

It can't, because life isn't a fairy tale. You don't end up with a happily ever after here. You end up with lost best friends because of stupid decisions.

And now Ally will be running off to New York, to Damon. She'll surely forget all about us here in Miami, just like last time.

But, I guess, I was right. She had to know. I couldn't bear thinking that she's with Damon, not knowing how I feel about her. So, she had to know.

But, she still ran away from me.

Let me just go cry in a corner now.

Kidding, well, not really.


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry its been so long since I last updated! Here's the next chapter. I think it will be just one or two more after this, so its all coming to an end. =/ **

**But, thank you all so much for sticking with it and supporting it! =]**

**Ally's POV**

Have you ever known you were doing something destructive, yet had no idea why you were doing it? Like you know how stupid you're being, yet you're powerless to stop it?

And the worst part is, you KNOW that this is everything you've ever wanted, yet you KNOW you can't have it.

You're a wreck.

You don't deserve it.

Even if you've never felt this way, I can assure you, it SUCKS.

And its exactly how I feel as I step onto the plane, leaving Miami behind. What am I doing? Why do I leave behind the one place I really feel at home, where I feel happy? Why do I leave behind my dad, and Trish, and even Dez.

And, most importantly, why do I leave my whole being, my whole heart behind?

I feel empty. Like every fiber of my being is ripping away from me. Like I sucked out my heart and left it behind.

And I know exactly where I left it.

Well, actually, I know where I threw it on the floor, stomped on it, then threw away the pieces.

That'd be in my practice room, with a certain blond haired boy. The same boy who is my best friend. The same guy who has entered into all of my thoughts. The same guy who kissed me yesterday. And I kissed back. The same guy I ran away from, breaking my heart in the process. That same guy, the one I'm in love with.

Austin.

I know, I'm basically the most stupid person ever to walk the face of the Earth. Trust me, I know.

You may be wondering, why do I do this to myself?

Did I even have a choice?

No, No I didn't.

You see, I made my decision a while back. I chose to trust Damon. And he trusts me. How could I have embraced my feelings for Austin when I'm with Damon? How could I do that?

I couldn't.

That wouldn't be fair to Damon.

That's not to say I don't like Damon. I do. He's very sweet, musically talented, and he cares about me. But, I've never felt that SPARK. That spark I felt just yesterday in Austin's arms.

However, I can't have that. I'm with Damon. I CHOSE Damon. I didn't choose Austin. Austin wasn't even in the competition at that point. I chose to trust Damon, even though he had cheated on me, and broken that trust. But, I CHOSE to give him another chance.

I CHOSE THIS.

But, I'll be fine. Yeah. Everything will be fine. I'll be back in New York soon. Back to school. Back with Damon, and my roommate Cindy. Everything will go back to normal.

And, no matter how much I told Austin it wouldn't, things will go bad between us again. We won't talk.

I don't even know what I would say to him. I haven't spoken to him since I ran out of the practice room. He didn't come to say goodbye.

However, I have received a text from him. I haven't read it yet. I couldn't bring myself to.

But, sitting down on the plane, I finally opened the message.

And I'm glad I did. Tears formed in my eyes as I read the text.

"Ally. I can't pretend that I'm sorry for kissing you. You needed to know how I felt, at least once. However, I am sorry for what this means for us now. I get it, you know. You're with Damon. I never even had a chance. Now, you're going back to New York. I don't expect you to talk to me, and that's okay. I guess I've earned that. I do hope though, that one day, we can be friends again. One day. I just had to tell you one time, that I love you Ally. I won't bother you anymore. Goodbye Ally. Have a good time in New York."

I wanted to do several things in that moment. Throwing my phone at the bullet proof glass of the plane, running off the plane and getting a taxi back home, tying myself down in my seat so I couldn't get up.

Because, let's face it. I wanted, more than anything, to get off this blasted plane right now, go back to my practice room, back to Austin, and assure him I feel the same way. Stop his ridiculous thinking that I could feel any different. Let him know that this is REAL.

But, I can't.

So, I turn my phone off, and dig my nails into the arm rests, as the plane picks up speed and takes off.

***Three Hours Later***

"We are now landing in New York City. It is currently 29 degrees, and snowing slightly. I hope you all have a great time in the City, and thank you for flying with us today."

As the pilot's voice quieted, I shook the sleep from my eyes. Squaring my shoulders, I made my way off of the plane. I quickly grabbed my bags from baggage claim, and caught a taxi to head back to my dorm room.

I'm actually quite excited to see Cindy again. I haven't spoken to her practically all break, and I have become quite good friends with her. When I finally insert the key into the lock, and enter my room, I'm attacked by a crazy, squealing girl, throwing her arms around me.

"Ally! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Cindy!"

"How was break? Tell me everything! What was it like having Damon there?"

Wait. How does she know about Damon coming to Miami? I KNOW I didn't tell her that.

"How'd you hear about that?"

She looked worried, and I didn't understand why. "Oh. Right. Damon told me a few days ago, when he came back."

Okay...That sounds normal, so why does she sound so weird?

"Anyway," she said, clearly changing the subject, "Let's go get some frozen yogurt. I've been waiting to go until you got here."

Not one to refuse frozen yogurt, I happily obliged. When we were finished, Cindy wanted to head back home, but I told her I'd meet her later.

I wanted to go over to the school, find an empty room, and just play for a while. Maybe it would help to clear my mind, get my mind off of Austin. Because, let's face it, my mind hasn't once drifted away from thinking about him.

What am I doing here, when I should be back in Miami with him? I LOVE HIM.

God, I'm so stupid.

After a while of playing around, I decided it wasn't really helping me. In fact, the opposite. Playing the piano only reminded me MORE of him.

So, I made my way home.

WIthout even thinking about it, I unlocked my door and walked in.

What I didn't expect was to find anyone in there, besides Cindy of course. I DEFINITELY did not expect her to be making out with someone. She doesn't even have a boyfriend.

I heard her gasp and shove away from the guy, and I finally got a look at his face.

OH. MY. GOD.

"Damon?!"

"Oh, crap. Ally."

"Uh, yeah. Oh crap Ally. Remembered I live here huh?"

My mind was screaming so many different things at me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hit Cindy. I wanted to run out. I wanted to cry. But, the thing I wanted to do most was laugh.

And that's exactly what I did.

I mean, if you think about it, what else could I do?

I had been so stupid, giving him another chance. I knew he cheated on me once, why wouldn't he just do it again?

And CINDY? That one I didn't see coming. I really did think we were friends.

However, that just shows how stupid I am. My REAL friends, well, they're in Florida. I should have known that.

"I can explain Ally."

"Sure you can. You always can."

Cindy finally spoke. "Ally, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Let me guess, ya'll accidentally fell on each other's lips?"

They looked back and forth at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Ally, please let me explain."

"Damon. I'm done listening."

And then I walked out, before I could let them see the tears in my eyes. I let them loose now, falling rampant down my face.

How could I have been SO FREAKING STUPID?

How could I have not seen this coming?

I did this to myself.

I didn't know what to do at this point, where to go. My body mindlessly took me towards the one place in New York that hadn't seemed to betray me. I found myself standing in a classroom. My favorite class.

What am I going to do?

My phone vibrated in pocket, and I didn't want to check it. I figured it was Damon or Cindy, trying to explain. I checked it anyway, seeing a text message on the screen.

It was from Austin.

How is it that he's ALWAYS there when I need him most?

"Ally. I know I said I wouldn't bother you. But, I just wanted to say that I miss you already, and I hope everything is fine in New York."

It's like he KNOWS. It's like he knows something is up.

"Nothing is fine."

When I clicked send, I let it all envelope me, and I sank to my floor, sobs shaking me.

Immediately he texted back, "Ally, what happened?"

I didn't respond. I just stood up, taking a deep breath, and headed home, saying goodbye to this magical school I'm walking away from.

I didn't mean home as in the dorm. Well, yes I did have to go there first, to grab my suitcases, still packed up, but that's not what I meant.

I'm going home. I'm going back to Miami. I'm going back to Austin.

I'm going back to find my heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Alrighty guys. Sad day. Sad day. At least for me, maybe not for you. I can't read your mind. (If you thought I could, sorry to burst your bubble.)**

**Anyway, why is it sad? I mean, I updated, all is well! WELLLLLL...its sad because I think there's only one more chapter after this. *cue crying***

**Okay. SO yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! **

**Austin's POV**

Endless thoughts ran through my mind as time and time passed without any word from Ally. What does she mean nothing is fine? WHAT HAPPENED? Oh my god, was she raped? Did DAMON RAPE HER?! Or...was she kidnapped, and that's why she isn't answering her phone now? Or maybe she was abducted by aliens! Oh my god! ALLY WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!

"Austin! Calm down!"

I whirled around to see Trish coming into the practice room at Sonic Boom.

"What do you mean?"

"You're about to pace a hole into the ground. What's going on?"

I started pacing again, "Nothing is fine Trish. Nothing is fine! I'm pretty sure Ally was abducted by aliens, but in the very least someone raped her."

"Woah, woah, woah." Trish grabbed my shoulders, making me stop pacing. "What about Ally?"

"Something happened to Ally!"

She stopped trying to calm me down then, and got a disgusted look on her face. What is she doing? Is she not concerned about Ally at all? "So, you heard about Damon."

WHAT! OH CRAP NUGGETS. Damon DID rape her! Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Poor Ally. She's gonna be scarred for life. She's going to have to go to group therapy sessions now, but even those won't help, and she'll become depressed, and who knows from there.

"Oh no, I was right."

"Yeah you were. I can't believe that jerk."

See! I WAS RIGHT! Man, I could literally kill him right now!

"I could punch him."

"What's worse is that Ally was quite close to Cindy too."

WAIT, WHAT? "Woah, what? Rewind. Cindy raped Ally too?!"

Trish looked up at me, looking bewildered, confused. "Austin? What the heck are you talking about?"

My turn to be confused, "Uhm, I thought we were talking about how Ally was clearly raped by Damon."

Trish shook her head, and she started to crack up. Um. Okay? "Trish!"

"Austin, Ally wasn't raped."

"Oh thank god."

But, wait. Something definitely DID happen.

"Sooo...she was abducted by aliens! I knew it!"

"Um...no. No, she wasn't."

"Was she kidnapped by a rabid pack of wolves?"

"No! Austin quit guessing."

"Trish, what happened?"

"Well, you were right after all. Damon cheated on her...with Cindy."

WHAT? But I thought Cindy and Ally were friends? And HOW COULD HE DO THAT?! He already did it once, so its not that much of a surprise really, but how could he do that to Ally? The girl who gave him a second chance?

"Are you sure?"

"Austin, she walked in on them."

"Oh."

I can't believe that freaking jerk. How could he do that? Are all guys just such idiots?

Apart from me, of course.

"Yeah. Man, I thought you knew."

"How would I have known?"

"Ally hasn't called you yet?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. Should she have called me? "Um...no?"

"Oh, well she must be on the plane still. She should be getting off soon."

"Plane?"

Trish sighed deeply, "Austin, why are you so misinformed? I should get paid for telling you information." I just waited for her to continue. "She's coming home."

Woah. Back up. She's what? "Home?"

"As in Miami...the place her family is...and her house...and us...the ocean.."

"I know what Miami is!"

"Sheesh, okay!"

We were silent for a few seconds, and I took the time to reflect what I just found out.

Damon cheated on Ally...again. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Okay...I'm done. Jerk. Okay, not done. Jerk. Okay...Ally's coming home. Hmm.

Trish interrupted our silence, gasping like she just remembered something, and she turned to face me. "Austin. What exactly is it you're not telling me?"

I shrank back, away from her gaze. I know that's cowardish, but Trish is really intense!

"What are you talking about?"

"Ally told me..."

Told her what?! Oh my god, what did Ally tell you? Okay...play cool Austin. Deny everything she says. "Told you what?"

"Your little CPR session."

Oh. My. God. Ally told her we kissed?!

I could feel my cheeks heating up, could visualize how red they were turning. "Oh."

"Relax Austin. She didn't say anything bad."

What? "What do you mean she didn't say anything bad?"

"Exactly that. She didn't seem upset by it, mainly just confused."

"Confused? Why would she be confused?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh..."

"Austin, you can't possibly think Ally was seriously ever happy with Damon can you?"

"I don't get what you mean."

"She just never realized."

"Realized what?"

Sheesh, I wish she would just tell me what she's talking about.

"Dude. She likes you."

Uh...what? "Um..how do you know that? Did she SAY that?"

"Well..no. But, its totally obvious."

"Trish...she RAN AWAY from me."

As much as I wanted to believe what Trish was saying to me, I knew the truth. I didn't win. I lost.

"Austin...I'm sure of this. I know she likes you."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Trish, please. Just stop."

I just sat there, looking down at the carpet, wishing with all my might that Trish was right.

"You really like her, huh?"

I couldn't speak, I just nodded.

"Don't worry Austin. Things have a way of working themselves out. Just, give Ally some time."

With that Trish gave my arm a squeeze, (which was big of her, considering she wasn't the most comforting person in the world) and left the room, leaving me alone.

I wish I could believe her. But, I just can't.

I can't afford to hope, just to have my whole mind get torn apart, again.

I don't know how long I sat there. Hours maybe. I leaned back, closing my eyes, and fell asleep.

Its no wonder my dreams all involved aliens, rape, and rabid wolves. I just couldn't shake those images from my mind.

When I woke up, I realized I was still in the practice room, and my phone read 10:14. I guess I should be getting home.

But, as I was getting off the couch, someone barged into the room.

My body stopped moving, I'm not even sure I was breathing.

Critical moment here guys.

"Austin."


	26. Chapter 26

**GUYS...SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE. I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE.**

**JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU GUYS ARE ALL DYING AS WELL FROM THIS NEW EPISODE.**

**LIKE...WHAT THE HECK?! WAY TO CRUSH ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS!**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**I BET YOU ALL HATED IT TOO!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BAWLING HERE. DON'T MIND ME.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Guys, I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated in so long, and that totally sucks.**

**But, what sucks more, is that this is THE LAST CHAPTER. Yeah. Really sad. =/**

**So, let me know what you guys think of the ending. Please review.**

**And, if you really start to miss me, you can go read some of my other fanfictions.**

**Love you all so much. =]**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has supported this story, and who's listening to me ramble now, and everyone who has reviewed.**

**You guys really are the very best.**

**Love,**

**Donna.**

**Austin's POV**

When I opened my eyes to see Ally standing in front of me, thoughts started bombarding my mind. It took me a second to remember the conversation Trish and I had only an hour ago.

And then suddenly I realized that Ally was actually here. Damon cheated on her. She left New York. And now, she's here, talking to me.

"Austin."

"Oh my god Ally. Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking at the ground. When she finally looked up, I was surprised to see a smile on her face. "I'm guessing you talked to Trish?"

Oh right. She probably just didn't know that I knew she was coming back.

"Yeah. Ally, he's a jerk."

"I know, Austin. I'm really not that upset."

"How could you not be upset? Your boyfriend just cheated on you with your roommate."

Oh crap. "Well, you don't have to rub it in my face."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Ally. I shouldn't of said that."

"No. It's fine. You're right. I don't know. I was upset at first, obviously. But, I don't know. I guess I just saw it coming. As soon as I got on the plane I realized it wasn't really a surprise."

"So, how long are you here for?"

"Austin. I'm not going back to New York."

WOAH. WAIT. WHAT? "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"But, Ally. You loved that school. How could you just leave?"

"How could I stay? All of my friends are back here. My dad is here. There is music here. I get to write songs for you and watch you perform them. I don't need that music school to do what I love. So, I'd much rather be with the people I love."

Love.

Hm.

And then, as if I had just realized she was here, I pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe you're really here."

"Austin. I was gone for like 3 days."

"It felt like forever."

She laughed and I let go of her. She looked like she was in awkward situation then, and she wouldn't meet my eyes. I realized what was going on. "I'm really sorry Ally."

Her eyes snapped up to mine. "Austin. No. Don't be."

"No. I should have never kissed you. I knew you were with Damon at the time. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

"Austin. Seriously. It's fine."

I didn't quite believe her, but I decided to let it drop.

"Does this mean you'll be going back to public school here?"

She smiled. "Yep. Which means I just get to bug you more about doing your homework."

I groaned. "Oh great. Can I just drop out now and become a bum?"

She laughed, hooking her arm through mine. "No you can't. Now, let's go get some food."

***3 Weeks Later***

I'm not gonna lie. Having Ally back in Miami has made me so happy. Happier than I've been in a really long time.

We spend practically every minute of every day together.

Oh. I know what you're thinking. Do I still have feelings for her?

Well...

Yeah.

Of course I do.

I like her so much it hurts my chest knowing I'm not with her.

Sometimes when we're hanging out, and our hands brush, or we sit really close together on the piano bench, I can see her blush. And, in times like those, I think...maybe she likes me after all. Just maybe.

But, then I remind myself that I TOLD her how I feel. I told her, and she ran away. Yep.

And besides, she just went through a break up.

Not that it should have been that tough considering he's a jerk...but whatever.

True to her word, Ally has been making sure I keep up on my homework. I swear I would completely fail without her. In fact, my grades had started slipping when she was in New York last semester.

I'm actually on my way to Sonic Boom right now, so she can make sure I do my homework. I always just agree to this, because, well then I get to spend more time with her. AND, she always ends up getting frustrated and telling me the answers. So, really, its a win-win situation.

I walk up the stairs and I'm greeted by Ally's warm, inviting smile and my heart skips a beat. Oh how I wish she was mine.

**Ally's POV**

Okay. I've had enough. I can't do this anymore.

I cannot sit around and pretend like I don't like Austin.

I can't let him believe his feelings are one sided.

Or worse, I can't let his feelings for me disappear.

I told him to come over and do his homework today, but I could really care less today. I just want him to be here. I need to tell him how I feel.

When he walks in, my mouth immediately curves up into a smile.

"Hey Austin."

"Ally...do I have to do homework today? Its Saturday."

I sighed, to make it seem like I cared. "Fine. I guess not."

"Yes! What should we do instead?"

We. I always like it when he says we.

"Uh...can we talk?"

The smile left his face, and he sat on the couch next to me. "Uh..sure. What about?"

"Okay. Um. About us.."

"Us? Ally I know we're just friends, I'm fine with it, you don't need to apologize."

I could see the pained look on his face when he said this, and I just wanted to assure him that we're NOT just friends. We are so much more than that.

"Actually. I do need to. I'm sorry I ran away."

I could see his face scrunch up in confusion, so I just continued on. "Look. I was just freaking out, because I was so confused. Damon had cheated on me, and when I gave him a 2nd chance I was so happy, but you weren't. We made up, but then you told me you liked me, and I was just so confused, because...Austin, I had started to like you too."

His eyes widened, and he looked like he was trying to say something, but no words came out. "And then when I found out Damon cheated again, I realized I really didn't care, because I didn't even like Damon. The person I did like wasn't in New York. He was here."

Austin continued to stare wide eyed. "Uh.."

"Just let me finish. I'm really sorry Austin. I should have realized it sooner. I'm in love with you. And I understand if you don't feel the same way anymore."

Finally Austin responded. He flashed me a quick smile, and before I could say anything else he lowered his lips onto mine.

Immediately sparks fled throughout my body. This felt so right, my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. One of his hands cupping my face, with the other wrapped around my waist.

I can't believe I had been being so stupid.

When we finally broke apart, he placed his forehead on mine.

"You didn't really think I'd get over you that quickly did you?"

I smiled. "Just checking." And I kissed him again.

I guess you could say, I finally had everything I ever wanted.

***1 Year Later***

**Austin's POV**

This past year has been the best year of my entire life. Mainly because of Ally. Well...all because of Ally really.

I can't believe I was so lucky to end up with someone like her. Beautiful, kind, talented, overall amazing.

I wake up in the morning, afraid that this past year was just a dream, relieved when I realize this is my reality.

Ally and I are perfect together, at least, in my opinion. We have our ups and downs, but nothing could be better.

We've continued to write music together. I'm still trying to get Ally to overcome her stage fright. She's working on it, so I'm hoping soon we'll be able to perform together.

Oh, right. We've come out with another album this year. Its a huge shocker, I know, but most of the songs on the album are love songs.

I'm just so happy. Ally's happy. WE'RE HAPPY.

And I could ask for nothing more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, before I begin, no one go raging on me this time because this isn't a chapter. I really don't have the patience to deal with it, so if you must hate, just go ahead and tell, I don't even care.**

**ANYWAY LOVELIES, ya'll are really amazing, and totally fantastic. I got so many views on my last update, and its warming my heart. No, but really.**

**But, hipsta please. **

**Don't know why I said that, okay, moving on.**

**Sorry this isn't an update, just wanted to let you all know that I'm gonna start a schedule for my stories, that I'm actually gonna stick to, so you'll get an update at least once a week.**

**I'm planning She's So Gone to be updated on FRIDAYS.**

**The Power of Music to be updated SATURDAYS.**

**And my new One Direction fanfic called The VIP Package to be updated on SUNDAYS.**

**Awesome.**

**Speaking of which, like no one has read my first three chapters of the VIP package, and thats upsetting. SO,,,if you really wanna make me happy and to have me update early, go read the VIP Package and review what you like, don't like, anything. Since its just started, I could go anywhere with it, so ideas are welcome!**

**Anyhoo, sorry again lovelies, but I needed to say this.**

**Thanks so much for all of your support and lovely messages.**

**Love you all,**

**Donna =]**


	29. Chapter 29

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFICTION CALLED STARGAZING AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
